Stolen
by ohmyboho
Summary: I know there are a lot of things I shouldn’t have done in my life, but this was by far the worst. I shouldn’t have stolen Hermione Granger’s heart… And I shouldn’t have let her steal mine.
1. I Shouldn't

O.O.S:

Hey. KC here. I haven't written a story in AGES. (I used to be PiecesofDecember. Please don't look that up... The old stories are pathetic.) :P) So, this is just a trial to try this again to see if I still like this... Or can remember to update it before it becomes years later… :] I apologize for the shortness, I wrote this very quickly. Later chapters will be longer and take place about a few months before this event or maybe longer, we will have to see what happens. (Point of view will switch back and forth :])

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. If I did, I would be fucking rich thank you very much.

Rating: This chapter is very, very low key, but M will come up later.

Here it goes…

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 1:

I Shouldn't

* * *

I know there are a lot of things I shouldn't have done in my life, but this was by far the worst.

I shouldn't have started this.

I shouldn't have tried to pretend this was ok.

Especially not this…

"Please don't leave."

My hand hesitated before the door knob. I had just wanted to open it. I thought I could just turn it open and walk out, but something was holding me back.

My heart

"Harry…" she was right behind me. I could feel her hot breath on the back of my neck. It made the hairs stand up and my knees weaken. I wanted to turn around and take her back into my arms. Taste her sweet lips and take in her intoxicating smell again. Hold her beautiful body against mine and make us one once again…

But my head was winning over my heart.

A gentle hand was creeping into my left palm. Her fingers were cold and shaking. Before she could take a hold of one of my own trembling hands I pulled them away and clenched it into a tight fist. I knew my knuckles were turning white from such a tight grasp. I was withholding them from where they wanted to be.

Holding them back from what they wanted.

Someone they shouldn't want.

"I have to." I was surprised by my strong voice. I had expected it to be shaking and weak. "This isn't right. You know it isn't right."

"Yes. I know."

"Then you know why I have to leave." I grabbed a hold of the door knob, but still did not twist it open.

The battle between my head and my heart was too great.

"Harry, we don't always have to do the right thing!" she urged, grabbing onto my arm and turning me to look into her big hazel eyes.

My heart ached at the sight of fresh tears drenching her perfect long eyelashes and staining her beautiful freckled cheeks. I had to use all my self control to not capture her in my grasp right then and there.

"We've always done the right thing for others! Why can't we be the ones who get what we want for once?" her strong voice wavered holding back sobs to speak to me. This was unlike her. What had I done?

I didn't deserve this kind of love.

"I want you." she whispered, barring her eyes into my tortured green ones.

_I want you too._ I thought.

I wanted to scream it.

But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Hermione. We can't, I…can't."

I let my mind take over of my crumbling heart.

Breaking eye contact I twisted the door knob and yanked the door open. I walked out of her apartment and didn't look back, knowing I would just end up where I had started. A battle with myself. A battle with what was right and what was wrong.

I didn't have the will to wait for the elevator so I took the stairs. I felt the hot sensation fill my eyes as I held back the tears. With every step I took downward the burning became worse and harder to hold back.

I wanted _so_ badly to run back up the stairs.

I wanted _so_ badly to be with her.

But it wasn't right.

I had taken something from a best friend that I would do anything to give back, but I would also do anything to still keep.

I shouldn't have stolen the love of someone else's life, my best friend's life.

I shouldn't have fallen in love with someone while being with someone else.

I shouldn't have given my heart to the girl I wasn't supposed to love.

I shouldn't have stolen Hermione Granger's heart…

And I shouldn't have let her steal mine.

* * *

O.O.S: Well, that's it for now. Please review!

:D


	2. Honestly

O.O.S: Wow… Reviews on the first day of posting… That is something else. I really into this now. Yay me! :] Ha. Well, thanks reviews, keep hanging in there for me. Spread the word!

B.I.S: Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has so brilliantly created. So no, I am not more wealthy that the Queen of England

Rating: T ish. Don't worry kids, this one is about as harmless as a Shrek Movie ;)

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 2: Honestly

_4 months earlier…_

* * *

"Harry?"

"Mmm."

"Harry." An angelic voice cooed into my ear.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know what time it is?" A playful laugh was heard behind the gentle words of the speaker. I knew this laugh. I knew this girl leaning on my bare chest.

"Yes Ginny… I know what time it is." I replied, reaching a hand to my eyes rubbing the sleep away as I opened them in protest.

"Well, are you going to take me to school or not?" I felt one of her small legs trace down one of my own softly, as if to coax me out of my sleep with pleasure.

_What a minx this girl has become…_ I thought letting a chuckle pass from my throat. Finally opening my eyes, I looked up into the beautiful glistening orbs of the girl at my side.

Ginny Weasley.

Her hazel-green eyes sparkled in the dim morning light that was seeping through the blinds of my bedroom in my flat. I smiled at the sight of her beautiful self leaning on my chest. It was something I thought I could get used to waking up to. Ginny's fiery red hair cascading over her bare shoulder, her freckled nose nuzzled into my body and those eyes full of love only for me. Wrapping my arms around her slender back, I laced my fingers together, holding her in my grasp.

"Now why would I want to do that when that would mean I wouldn't get to see you until your next Hogsmeade trip or worse, Christmas?" I asked, pulling her closer to kiss me. She smiled and obliged.

Very like Ginny.

Moving my hand behind her neck, I kept her in the kiss as long as she allowed. Moving my lips in perfect tandem with her own, I didn't want to stop.

"Harry." she warned from behind my lips.

"No." I mubled back.

Pushing me away she gave me her 'Weasley pout' before replying.

"Harry, my Mum thinks I am at Ron's and Ron thinks I am at Hermionie's. If we don't meet 'Mione at the train station in an hour then Ron is going to show up to find out that she lied and then he's going to be mad at her, which is the last thing they need... Then on top of that, he'll tell Mum and then I wont get to see you until next year. So you better let me go Harry Potter before I turn you into a newt."

Stubborn. Very like Ginny again.

I attempted to keep a straight face, but the famous 'Weasley pout' was far too cute for me. I chuckled and loosened my grip causing her pout to deepen into a frown.

"Alright, alright…" I began. "You're right."

Ginny frowned completely.

"You are too though." she collapsed her head onto my chest again. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay, with you…"

"You have to Gin." I pet her hair softly with my hand. "You have to finish school… You don't want to end up like me now do you? Wizardy School drop out is not a flattering title." I let a soft airy laugh out of me again before I kissed the top of her head. "Come on now. Like you said, we only have an hour and I am sure that Ron will not appriciate his sister showing up at Platform 9 ¾ with nothing on but a sheet."

She laughed at that as well. I supposed we were both imagining my best friend and her brother's famous red ears glowing at such a sight. Looking back into my eyes, her own pair of shining irises blinked at me before they closed as she leaned in for one more kiss. Putting a hand on her face I kissed her delicate pink lips as tenderly as I could before she pulled away and walked off to the bathroom wrapped up in on of my sheets.

Sighing, I put my arms behind my head and stretched my still sleepy muscles. Looking where she had left, I began to think about the past summer…

After Voldemort had been taken care of and life had slowed down, I almost began to feel what normality really felt like. Finally being able to move out of Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's for good, I had found myself a decent flat in downtown London and begun to finish my Auror training independently, even though many claimed it was unnecessary, I didn't want people to think I had gotten in by default. Even if Voldemort was gone, Aurors were still definitely needed. Once the Ministry of Magic got back in order, recruiting began and I became an Auror. I started a real life.

As for my friends, Ron had taken up the business of an Auror as well, but part of him didn't really seem to fit in as well. It was almost like his brain was elsewhere, possibly along the lines of Quidditch. Ever since he had been the Keeper for Gryffindor, I knew it was always in the back of his mind to play professionally, but I never really knew what went on in his head. Though, he too ended up in London with me in my flat, but by the end of summer, he had gotten enough money saved up for his own place with Hermione. Hermione was one who actually followed different footsteps then our own. She looked at Auror work for a while, but finally decided to work for others. Signed up for training at St. Mungos that next week and became a Healer. I thought it to be a family gene, her parents being dentists after all, but in a way, it was amazing that she chose to help others in the end. Something she knew she did best. However, it seemed that there was one thing that needed serious help that she couldn't provide her services to, Her and Ron's relationship. Sure they loved each other like crazy, but I believed they almost got along better when they were friends. They fought about everything. Flats, dinner, sex… Everything. The saying 'opposites attract' is a dead on explanation for them. Ron seemed to handle it the best. Having a disorganized life ever since he was born was probably the aid here, but for 'Mione, I wasn't sure what she wanted. I figured she would just have dealt with it, but this new Hermione that had developed was far from just giving into what she didn't want.

She had just seemed to keep surprising me that summer. Especially when she moved out of Ron's and her flat to get her own after they fought over the placement of a portait of Ron's Great Aunt Tessy. But, they continued to stay together even though they had had such a strong disagreement. Maybe that was just proof that they could survive everything. Even Great Aunt Tessy… Though, I couldn't be certain… Things were still rocky.

As for Ginny and I. Things were, perfect. She had been in London for the entire break and I had been with her for most of that time. I knew I couldn't have asked for anything else. I didn't want to.

But, when I began to think of the year ahead, I knew things were going to change. I had put it off for the past three months, but I knew I couldn't anymore.

The distance could change things.

A new year could change things.

I wasn't sure I was ready for change when I had just finally adapted to something new. Something perfect that was going to be gone after another hour.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted at the sight of me still in bed as she walked back into the room with her hair wet and wrapped up in a towel. "Come on. We don't have much time." Bending down to the ground she retrieved her clothes scattered around the room.

"Yeah, course. Sorry Gin." I then forced myself out of bed and into a pair of jeans on the floor. Getting to my feet, I walked over to her and took her into my arms from behind.

"You make everything harder don't you?" she turned around in my grasp and looked up at me. Her face softened and my favorite smile returned. "I love you." she breathed out.

A rare event. Ginny hardly said anything until she had meant it and love had not been the case for us yet. At least out loud.

_I love you too_. I thought.

I wanted to say it automatically. I had planned to before, but… It just didn't want to come out. Her eyes became anxious as the delay became longer and longer.

"I…"

Pause.

What was wrong with me?

_Just say it!_ My mind demanded.

"I love you too." I blurted out. It caught her off guard and she seemed unpleased. "I'm sorry… Let me try that again." I took a breath and looked into her eyes. "I love you Ginny Weasley." I said.

Smiling, Ginny seemed pleased now, for she kissed me before trotting off to the bathroom with her clothes in had.

"Get dressed!" she called back before shutting the door.

When the door shut, it rang throught the hollowness in my stomach. I sunk down to the end of my bed and sat down feeling like I wanted to vomit.

_Why couldn't I say it? _I thought. _I know I love her. I know I do. _

My brain went on a rampage thinking over and over, but to be honest, I wasn't really sure…

* * *

O.O.S: Man I am on Fire! Review away kids! ;)


	3. Alarm Clock Watching & Sexual Annoyance

O.O.S: I am so on a roll it isn't even funny… Thank you for the few people who are reading. Hopefully more chapters will intrigue the passer by. Please feel free to tell friends. :] And just a side note, I am not sure where this is heading. This is all very… Spontaneous. So, hang in there with me if you can. :D Thanks for those giving me love. Hang in there little buddies. J

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling has imagined and gotten more money than Brangelina and their 8 children for. Yeah. Not everyone can have Ethiopian children and pull it off...

Rating: We have a Shrek sequel here kids. ;)

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 3:

Alarm Clock Watching and Sexual Annoyance

* * *

**  
**

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

I am sure that certain things in life shouldn't be so hard.

It is said that people just like to make things more difficult in the attempt of self torture. Though of course, that is a little masochistic for me… Life isn't made hard, it just comes that way.

But, I am still sure that some things should not be so hard.

One example is waking up.

Laying in the bed of my small little apartment, I breathed in a slow breath as I watched my alarm clock. 7:59 it read.

I had started the habit of waking up before my alarm went off about a month before. I wasn't sure why. Possibly because watching time made it seem to go by slower when things were already moving so fast. Yet, this didn't make the rising part of waking up any easier.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I pulled my hand out of the safety of my warm comforter and switched off the alarm. Rolling back up into a ball, I sighed again. Another habit I had begun to develop… I knew I had to get up. There were things to do. People to meet.

Secrets to keep… Secret.

Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed and walked into my bathroom. Turning on the light, I squinted by the brightness. Putting my hands on my face, I massaged my tired features then pulled them away to look at my reflection. Before me was the same girl who always looked back at me. Her hair was large and curly, let free to sit on her head the way it wanted, for it rarely did what it was ordered to do. (It almost seemed impervious to magic as well on some occasions.)

The young woman's cheekbones were high and delicate as usual, but slightly blotchy from sleep. She looked, nice. Just as she usually did. The only disruption to the 'nice' image was the circles residing underneath her pretty hazel eyes.

Watching my alarm clock in the morning had been cutting into my sleep more than I had thought. There was so much to be thinking about that sleep almost seemed to be inconvenient. Leaning into my bath room counter, I inspected my tired eyes up close. A deep breath was pulled out and released. Perhaps I needed to cut back on my clock watching time to prevent the result of an unwanted title raccoon eyes.

You know, that nice looking girl with the raccoon eyes?

That was the last thing I needed to be described as…

Looking away from my reflection, I noticed the time from the clock in my bedroom.

8:05.

I had to meet Harry and Ginny at Platform 9 ¾ in less than an hour. Gazing back into the mirror, I felt rushed or ill. No, it was something in between that.

Annoyed.

Slowly, I closed the bathroom door and then undressed myself to get into the shower. Turning on the water, I allowed it to get lukewarm before getting in. I didn't have time for hot. As the water ran down my body, I felt a little twinge of relief. At least there was something to look forward to after sleeping.

But I still had the problem of feeling annoyed.

Why had I done this again?

Why had I lied for them?

Is the self torture bit really true?

_Guess it is true…_ I thought with a snort.

Though, whatever the reason was, I still did it (to be nice or just to be stupid, whatever the reason was, I still wasn't clear) and I still had to be there to cover up their scheme. I had wanted to say it was all for Ginny, her being my best girl friend and all, but in reality, I think it was for Harry. For what reason, once again, I wasn't sure.

Possibly the self torture thing was more true for myself than I thought for it was a common fact that when you hang around Harry Potter, you end up with trouble. Harry had a way of getting me into the worst trouble ever since we had met when we were 11. Nevertheless, no matter what trouble he submerged me into, he always got us out. Accidental or by luck, he got us out. He'll forever say it was me most of the time, but it really was him. He was just lucky I paid attention in Potions for him and Ron.

It all goes back to the trust I had in him.

I knew he would never give up on me.

So I guess I trusted him when he told me Ron wouldn't find out.

"Believe me, this would be the last thing that he would get mad at you for." he had said. A hand on each of my arms and those large attractive, convincing green eyes barring into my own. "He'd be to worried about kicking my arse before he even thought about you being involved."

True… That was very Ron.

Violence over common sense.

Still, I couldn't get myself to stop feeling one certain emotion towards him.

Annoyed.

I began to think about the events that would take place in just a small amount of time… In about an hour, we would all assemble at Platform 9 ¾ and say our goodbyes to the little Ginny Weasley. Christening her last journey to Hogwarts properly. Mrs. Weasley would cry and hold on to Ron as she waved at the last of her children going off to their last year at school. Mr. Weasley would pat her shoulder and remove her from his son in an effort to allow him to breath again.

Then, we would all wave to send off Ginny on her virgin voyage to Hogwarts without one of her siblings with her. During this cute little wave, I would try my hardest not to laugh for little did anyone but Harry and I know that the term '_virgin'_ was the last thing that she was now.

The first time that her and Harry did it I was informed within a matter of hours after the grand event. She told me about how beautiful it was and how great he had been to her and blah blah blah…

It was about enough to make me vomit.

Sure. It was cute. Them being in their perfect relationship and all, but it just gave me one more thing to be jealous about.

Ron and I were far from perfect. No, we were the last thing from perfect. We fought, we bickered, we rarely agreed and almost broke up over a fight about the placement of a hideous photo of his Great Aunt Tessy. Sex was not an exception for this 'not perfect' thing we were cursed with.

The first time we actually managed to make sex work, I ended up with a back eye. To top it off, it was terrible and in Ron's room at the Burrow before he had moved out to live with Harry. I almost thought the floor was going to collapse.

Miserable.

Sad.

Pathetic.

In other words, a total disaster. To make things worse, even though I wasn't sure I could, it never got much better after that so eventually I just gave up.

Ronald Weasley, even though I loved him, was just someone who wasn't good at a lot of things. Sex was definitely one of them. Ergo, hearing that Ginny had gotten everything she had wanted in a relationship and in sex life without even trying made me want to jump off the London Bridge. Every time that Ginny and him did it, I got the whole play by play. Giving me knowledge about my best friend that I shouldn't know…

Things about my best friend I shouldn't want.

Harry Potter is, for lack of a more reasonable word, perfect. It is hard to have to live with someone like that in your life. It makes you hate and want them more than anything else in the world.

He's kind. Intelligent. Talented. Funny. Modest.

And apparently great at sex.

Honestly, that wasn't much of a surprised to me. I really should have known. It was obvious.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back to my mirror.

Annoyance.

I was annoyed that I was beginning to look like a raccoon.

I was annoyed that Harry and Ginny had amazing sex the night before while I watched Monty Python reruns.

I was annoyed that I couldn't make it work with Ron even though I knew I loved him.

I was annoyed that I wanted something I didn't need.

I was annoyed that I was jealous of stupid things.

I was… Sexually annoyed.

Hi, I am Hermione Granger and I am sexually annoyed. It almost felt like an AA meeting sort of emotion.

I felt the vomit feeling in the back of my throat.

It was embarrassing to think of it. Hermione Granger? Sexually frustrated? It didn't seem right. I didn't feel like, myself…

I hadn't felt like myself for the entire summer and this was just proof.

By 8:45 I had managed to apply a small amount of make up, blow dry my mane of hair and force it into some sort of hair style, pull on a 'Muggle' outfit consisting of a pair of jeans, a white v-neck shirt, black cardigan and a plaid black and white scarf that was wrapped around my neck in a messy manner, then grab my bag and my mobile. Standing in my living room, I looked around in search of something I could have forgotten other than my dignity, but I was sure that was long gone.

Giving up, I walked out of the door and down the stairs of my apartment building, reluctantly on my way to sexual annoyance hell.

* * *

O.O.S: Well that is it for now. I am going to wait for a few more reviews before I continue. Come on friends, I know there are more of you! Show me love. REVIEW :D Please and thank you. ;)


	4. There Was Something

O.O.S: I am feeling loved and it is a wonderful feeling. :] Thank you reviewers, I am glad to hear that I have gotten some of you interested. So please, continue to hang in there guys. I hope you like what happens, because I am honestly not sure what is going to happen yet myself. J ha. Once again, thank to my reviewers, the love is much appreciated. :] (Both of their points of view here.)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing of J.K. Rowling's creation nor do I know the amazing woman. So no, I can't get you autographs. I'm sorry. ;)

Rating: I know, nothing juicy yet. My apologizes. Shrek the Third here people. :]

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 4:

There Was Something

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

"Where is she?" Ginny murmured. She was impatient because she was worried. No, Ginny was just impatient. She was always impatient…

"She'll be here Gin." I breathed out, putting my arm around her shoulders gently, in effort to calm her down.

"What if she doesn't?" she demanded, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Are you really saying that?" I asked, not being able to hold back laughter. The 'Weasley pout' appeared again. "Gin, Hermione has never let you or me down before. She's never let anyone down before. It's practically programmed in her DNA to not be able to disappoint anyone."

She nodded as a response, but she didn't seem completely convinced. To be honest, I wasn't as sure as I had wanted to be. Hermione had, changed… I wasn't completely sure if I knew her anymore. Ron had said she was different and I had noticed it to some point, but…

_No, she's Hermione. She'd never do that to you. Stop being a bloody idiot. _I thought running a hand through my hair. _She'll be here._

"Hermione!" At that instant, Ginny was gone from my grasp, running forward to a figure coming around the corner. Before I could catch a glimpse, Ginny had attacked one of my best friend's with a hug. Walking up to them, I felt myself gain a pleased smile on my face.

_She may be different, but she's still my Hermione._

Letting her free from the hug, Ginny turned around to walk back towards me, allowing Hermione to come to her side. Seeing her in whole view, I was sure my smile widened. She looked great. She always looked great, but that day she was almost glowing. Her hair was pulled into a half up sort of thing so only two pieces were left down to hang delicately into her face, but her eyes were still completely visible. Those familiar hazel eyes shined in the soft train station light that day in a whole new way. It was almost like I was looking at her for the first time that summer.

There was something different there.

There was something about Hermione.

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

Ginny Weasley had a certain way of making you want to take back all the terrible thoughts you had ever thought about her by doing the simplest of things. The greeting I received from her at the train station was almost shameful. She loved me as her best friend and I was being a jealous moron about it things that weren't her fault.

Actually, it was shameful.

"Hermione!" she had exclaimed, running up to me and tackling me with a hug.

This wasn't a bitch hug, this was a friend hug.

_You should hate yourself._ I thought, smiling at Ginny and hugging her back.

As she turned around to lead me to one of my other best friends, I found another reason to hate myself. Once setting my sights on Harry Potter I couldn't look away. He looked great. I felt the envy begin to burn in my gut as I found his green eyes looking into mine with a bright attractive smile on his face.

Harry _always_ looked great.

It was disgustingly wonderful.

_I do hate myself. _I thought with every step I took.

"Hey Hermione." he said, stepping towards me to give me a hug.

"'Ello Harry." I replied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he held my waist. Embracing him, I couldn't help but take in his smell.

He even smelled amazing.

_I really should jump of the London Bridge… _

Stepping away from our hug he kept a hand on each one of my arms, as he always did, and looked me up and down once.

"You look nice today 'Mione." he commented.

"Unlike every other day I am guessing?" I snorted.

His eyes narrowed for a second, as if he had been thinking to say something else, but he held back.

"Funny." he said, letting go of my arms and moving away from me, reaching his hand out to Ginny, who took it eagerly.

_Yuck. _I thought watching Ginny's fingers snatch his hand

"So, do you know when Ron will be here?" Harry asked.

"Soon. He sent me a text message while I was walking over here. I've got to hand it to him, he's starting to get this mobile thing." I explained, smiling gently, trying my hardest not to look at their entwined grasp again. I was sure that I might have felt the aggravating feeling of my certain type of annoyance if I permitted a single glance.

"Mum said her and my dad would be here at about 9:30. I guess dad had some things to do at work first." Ginny added, leaning into Harry, resting her fiery head on his shoulder.

Harry nodded, only to have something catch his eye in the distance, diverting his attention.

"Oy! Ron!" he called out, waving his free hand to him. I turned around, attempting not to grimace. Sadly, Ron was the last person I had wanted to see. It was sickening that I did want to see my, my _boyfriend_.

I hated that word too.

_Boyfriend._

That only seemed suitable for someone who wasn't a completely hopeless lover with an outrageous temper.

Finally spotting his head red hair, I looked him over quickly with a soft smile on my face, just in case he looked at me looking at him. As usual, he had a goofy outfit on. A combination of sweater material and musty looking jeans. I couldn't help but wish that he dressed more like Harry.

I couldn't help comparing ANYTHING to him.

I needed to stop. There was something wrong with this…

_I need something taller than the London Bridge to jump off of. I possibly even needed to be pushed…_

"Hey mate." Ron said to Harry coming closer to the group. "'Mione." he turned to me with a soft smile on his face. Lifting up a hand, he clutched my chin and turned my face towards his and kissed me. I had to admit, he could be sweet sometimes. I believed that really was the thing that kept us together. That no matter what, I knew that he did love me.

I knew he would never really mean to hurt me.

"You ready for your last year Gin?" He started, tucking his hand behind my waist as he turned to talk to his sister. "Mum's mighty proud of you ya know. You'll be the first Weasley since Percy to actually make it all seven years."

We all shared a laugh from this comment.

"I'm just hoping I last that long. Don't know what I am going to do without you all there. It'll be weird." she replied saying every word to Harry.

Her obsession with him was really starting to sicken me.

Nope that was the annoyance, _again_…

_Shit. I'm annoyed._ I thought, biting my lip trying not to say anything I would regret.

That turned out to be harder than I thought.

A few minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and soon the entire clump moved through the platform. Next, the events that I had thought over in my head that morning occurred before my very eyes. Standing next to Harry, I became aware of his eyes as he watched our little _'virgin'_ fade off into the distance. They were unreadable as usual. He was often a locked down safe. Always unable to break into…

However, in the deep crevices of those eyes, I could have sworn there was something hidden in his green pools…

And I could have sworn it was relief.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

Ginny was gone. She was gone for 4 months and honestly, I felt a little… Free.

For 4 months, I didn't have to be concerned about hiding anything.

I didn't have to ask Hermione to lie for me.

And most importantly I didn't have to think about having to say those three dreadful words to Ginny's face.

Though, 4 months could go by quickly…

But for the time being, I felt… Free.

Calm.

Unworried.

_Relived._

As soon as the train was out of sight, I looked to my side to see Hermione gazing up at me. I instantly felt a little self conscious.

_What had she seen?_ I thought.

"What?" I questioned, meeting her eyes.

"Oh nothing." she said, looking away. I noticed a soft pink tint come over her cheeks. "I was, just looking at you I guess." she laughed a little at her own reply.

"Do you find me interesting or something?" I teased, elbowing her softly.

"Maybe a little." Hermione elbowed back, looking back at me from behind the curtain of her long, pretty lashes. Her eyes really were nice to look at... She then began to open her mouth to say something, but a sudden impulse cut her off.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I interjected. "Get something to eat or something?"

Catching her off guard, it took her a moment to register the question I had thrown at her.

"Unless you are busy." I cut in again. "Cause then maybe we can go some other time-…"

"No." It was her turn to interrupt and I was glad she did. I was about to go off and probably would not have been able to stop. "That would be great."

"What about Ron?" I gestured towards our friend who was only a few yards away being attacked by his mother's grip and tears. Hermione laughed to herself at the sight, I joined in as well. I should have known that was going to happen...

"He's going to help Mr. Weasley at his office. I suppose they have a lot more work now. People aren't scared of Voldemort anymore, so they are pulling more pranks on Muggles now." she explained with a smirk on her lips.

"Perfect." I smiled at her.

"Though," her expression became uneasy. "You don't suppose that we could-… Well-."

It seemed she was struggling with the words in her mind.

"Not tell Ron about it? I just… I need some space. I have only been moved out for two weeks and he is already over at my place a lot-."

"Hermione. It's alright. I understand." I placed a hand on her shoulder. Her face reflected a twinge of thanks. I nodded and moved my hand around her shoulders and steered her back towards the platform exit to follow the Weasley's out without another word about it. I began to realize then that I would have to begin to learn to juggle my time between my best friends…

"So what did you have in mind for food?" she began. "I was thinking possibly this great coffee shop I found the other day. It's great. Oh, and the owner is a wizard. He charms the beans so you get even more energy when you drink his coffee. It's brilliant really…" she then began to ramble off about the coffee and it's historical importance and I couldn't help but smile. This was the Hermione Granger I knew. The one who held tons of useless information in her intelligent mind about almost everything. This part of her still existed, but there was still definitely something different about her…

I couldn't put my finger on it, but I did know one thing, it was interesting.

And I liked it.

It made me feel, different…

I didn't know what this meant, and I didn't care… But that scared the bloody hell out of me.

* * *

O.O.S: Things are coming together... Haha. Stay with my friends. Keep reviewingggg. :]


	5. The Giant Muffin

O.O.S: I love my reviewers for inspiring me. You are all very wonderful… :] Keep it up and I will try to do the same. :D

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by the amazing mind of J.K. Rowling. The phrase 'fuck my life' is appropriate to be said after said statement. :P

Rating: T for totally Shrek the third. Sorry guys, taking a while to get to the true rating. My apologizes. (There are some 'F' bombs though for good measure… :D)

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 5:

The Giant Muffin

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.:**

To be honest, I had never been a coffee fan.

Thanks to Hermione, I could hardly go without it after that day.

After we had left the train station, Hermione and I had let off to Ron that I was just 'taking her home', so we were clear to be on our own. I felt pretty dodgy lying to my best friend, but I could tell that Hermione needed it.

What's one lie when it comes to help one of your best friends? Just another lie. Though, truthfully, there were other things that I had wanted to find out.

My curious interest in Hermione was both irresistible and terrible.

I couldn't have turned it down.

I was eager for a new discovery.

Once we were free from the Weasleys, Hermione proudly led the way to her secret coffee shop. Within a few minutes of walking side by side, we came across the 'hidden treasure' as she called it. The name of the place was 'Three Magic Beans'. She commented on the irony and wittiness and I had to agree, it was clever. Outer appearance wise, the building looked like nothing too special, but she swore I wouldn't be disappointed.

I trusted her.

Taking my arm in hers, she pulled me into the small building to taste the 'magical' coffee. Inside the shop, it was a little nicer than I had thought it would be, and bigger. Thanks to a charm no doubt. All in all, I did like it. Stepping up to the counter, I noticed a scrawny gray haired man with large glasses standing at the register. Once laying his eyes on Hermione, instantly his whole face brightened.

"Hermione!" he greeted her. "How are you doing today?"

"Great Sam, how about yourself?" her smile was sparkling.

"I'm just fine thanks. Had a busy morning though…" Sam wiped his brow as if to mime wiping sweat away. Hermione's gentle laughter floated into the air. Turning to me, the man's eyes widened. "Ah! So I finally meet the boyfriend I am guessing? Ron is it?"

"Oh-… Erm." I began uncomfortably. "No, actually… I'm-."

"No Sam… This is Harry." Hermione explained with a laugh. "We're, friends."

"Oh, my apologizes! How embarrassing…" Sam shook his head looking a bit ashamed. Looking up at me again, the large eyes behind his big glasses widened even more, if that was possible... "You're not Harry Potter are you son?"

It was really hard to go anywhere near other wizards without being noticed.

I had forgotten how much I had hated it.

"Yeah, I am." I let my hand run through my hair with a nervous laugh. Being away from the magic world for so long, I had almost forgotten that people _knew _me.

"Well bust my buttons!" Sam exclaimed, reaching a feeble hand across his small counter. "Pleasure to meet you son!"

Taking his hand, I gave it a shake.

"Nice to meet you too Sam." I replied with a quick glance at Hermione. Meeting those pretty eyes with my own, she looked apologetic. I winked at her softly as to tell her it was alright.

"You are a remarkable young man my boy," Sam commented, taking his hand away. "and you have a wonderful taste in girls." he pointed to Hermione.

I couldn't stop the hotness in my face.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Hermione's great." I found myself starring at her and I couldn't look away. I had meant what I had said.

Though, I didn't know what meant.

I didn't get myself to look away until Sam's voice interrupted my miniature trance.

"Well, coffee on the house for you two today!" he exclaimed, going underneath the counter and retrieving two cups of coffee and I was sure the biggest muffin I had ever seen. I had to be the size of a basketball.

"Oh Sam… You mustn't." Hermione tried to object.

"Hermione, you are my best costumer and your friend isn't just any other ordinary young man."

"Sam, I really am not all that special." I added. "I don't need any special attention. I don't need perks for how my life turned out."

"You sure are humble, aren't you son?" Sam shook his head with a soft smile. "He's a good boy Hermione, keep him at your side."

"I plan on it." she said. I looked to her, but I couldn't meet her eyes. I wished I could have seen them right then. I wished I could have seen maybe what I was feeling.

But that was stupid.

Completely…stupid.

"As humble as you are my son, I must insist." he pushed the coffee towards us again. "Now go sit down before you torture an old man's mind." Giving us a wink, he turned away and walked into a back room.

I heard Hermione sigh as she reached out and took our coffee.

"He's about as stubborn as Ron." I joked, reaching forward, picking up the large muffin. It was so big, I nearly had to use two hands to carry it.

Hermione let out a little snort of laughter.

"You have no fucking idea."

Leading the way, she sat us down on a small table near a window that had a clear view of London. So clear, it almost felt like there wasn't a piece of glass separating the space between outside and inside.

"He charms the windows." she said, looking out of the one near by. "He's brilliant really… And no one suspects of him being anything other than a normal Muggle."

"He's definitely smart if he likes you." I said, setting down the giant pastry, trying to find her eyes. Though, once again, she didn't look at me.

"Shut it Harry." she replied with a smirk on her lips as she took to putting cream in her coffee.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face get a little hot again. "It's true you know. Only the intelligent, good people like you Hermione. The ones that don't are bloody trols."

She laughed again. I liked this soft airy noise. It was almost calming to hear her laugh and see her smile.

Glancing up at me, she squinted her eyes.

"Well, that makes anyone who hates you completely mental if the ones who don't like me are trols."

"Is that right?" I reached over and took some sugar to put in my own cup. "And why is that?"

We were in a starring contest of some kind now.

Neither one of us wanted to look anywhere else.

"Harry, you're basically-…" she stopped suddenly and removed her eyes from my own down to her coffee. "Erm…"

"Basically what?" I asked, trying my hardest to meet her eyes again, but it was impossible. She wouldn't let me back in.

"A hero of the world." she said, putting a fake smile on her face. This wasn't her smile… "Come on, you saved all the good people in magic world. That makes you pretty saint-like by default."

"Ha." I snorted, trying to keep the conversation going, for I knew that is what she wanted. "Right, how could I forget… Must have left my fucking halo at home." I smiled at her, enjoying my own self made irony.

"What are we to do without it?" she began, returning to her normal self as she took a sick of her coffee.

"Not sure… Possibly we will need to start eating this giant muffin. I am sure this thing has some divine power. It's fucking huge." I said, laughing at the whopping thing. Hermione joined in the laughter, covering her inner self with perfect ease.

Finally finding her eyes, I looked deeply into them.

I had wanted to know what she was going to say.

I had wanted her to let me in.

I had wanted to know what she was feeling right then.

I had wanted to be near her more often…

"Can we do this again?" I asked suddenly. I looked at her, feeling my desires apparent in my eyes, but I wasn't sure if she could see them. "Regularly?"

I waited for her to process the information in her head. My heartbeat was rising to my ears when I saw her smile.

"I'd like that." she said with a nod.

Everything was out on the table and I could feel something between us right then, and it wasn't just the giant muffin.

* * *

O.O.S: REVIEW!!!!!!! K, thanks… :]


	6. Two Weeks

O.O.S: Well, you all are awesome. Thanks for reading. :] And quick note, this next part is a month later(which will be stated) so now it is three months before the first chapter. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. :P That's about it for now… Just tell your friends about my little story and I will try to get around to reading some of yours once I stop writing this if that is possible cause honestly, I am a little addicted to it at the moment. Please, don't take it personally ;) ha.

P.S. Bella Diggory-Cullen is my giiirl. Read her stories :D

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything thought up by the beautiful mind of J.K. Rowling. Yes, I do hate myself for having to follow up her mighty class act of writing about these characters. I am sure we all do.

Rating: M!!! Finally!!!

Ha!

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 6:

Two Weeks

* * *

_Three months earlier…_

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

Work had started to consume my life. Along with other things after that night. I had acquired more free time, but it was time I would willingly give up to make up for what I had done.

I checked the clock.

12:30

It was my lunch break.

_Thank god._

Standing up, I walked towards my supervisor, Doctor Marcs. She was looking especially horrid today. Doctor Tiffany Marcs was probably the ugliest woman I had seen in my entire life. Sometimes I think she would have been a more attractive man. Pavarti Patil had once said she resembled a mad cow crossed with sasquatch. No one else objected. That day, her large eyebrows were towering over her little beady eyes as her smeared pink lip stick lips pulled into a scowl at the sight of me behind her desk. I wondered if she had ever considered tweezers…

She hated me because I was her best trainee without really trying. Being a Healer wasn't hard, at least for myself… My colleagues apparently weren't at my level. Not that I am trying to brag or anything, but many of them were just plain moronic. Much like the girls who were in my year at school, which was a shame for a lot of them worked with me. The only one I found myself to be able to stand was Katie Bell, the Gryffindor from my year at Hogwarts. She had actually come to be a good friend of mine. She was the only one who didn't listen to Lavender Brown who had, even if we were room mates all through Hogwarts, still hated me for 'stealing' Ron from her back in our 6th year.

Stupid girls…

Because of her and Pavarti, I was forced to be the most disliked person in our ward. At least by the employees. The patients were actually quite nice…

"Yes. You can go to lunch." she barked.

"Thanks." I replied, trying to give her a smile, but I was sure it was more of a sneer. I wasn't sure who was worse, her or Trelawney.

I guess I would have to vote as Marcs as the worst.

Trelawney was crazy, but at least she didn't look like an ogre.

Walking into the food court of St. Mungo's, I found myself to be starring at the pasta bar. Instantly I was reminded of what I wanted to forget. A sigh escaped my lips as I was plagued by thought.

It had been two weeks since we had talked.

It had been two weeks since we last fucked.

When I had came home from work, I found him in my apartment. The weird thing was, it didn't look like my apartment. There were roses on the floor and a candle lit table with what appeared to be a feast of spaghetti laid out. Next to one of the plates was a single rose.

"Hello?" I called out, a smile and laugh apparent in my voice.

"Hey."

I was emotionless as I saw him in the doorway.

This was so foreign.

So unlike him…

After the dinner and a bottle of wine shared between us, clumsy fingers entwined in each other led the way to my bed. Finding his lips, I kissed him, pushing my body up against his. Running a hand through his hair, I was surprised by this new feeling.

I believed it to be the alcohol in my system.

Our clothes were discarded as we blundered onto the bed. I felt up his body. The contours of his muscles and soft skin.

It took him a few tries to get off my bra, but once he succeeded, his lips were soft and gentle as they kissed and sucked.

Taking in sharp breaths, I held onto him, not wanting to let go.

I was loosing sense of myself.

I felt his hard member against myself and longed for it to be in me. I couldn't bare the anticipation.

When he finally entered me, my drunken stupor took him in welcomingly.

The rhythm was off, but I longed for it to work.

I longed to enjoy it.

No matter how drunk I was, I just couldn't completely fool myself.

Every pump he made, every motion, off.

Nothing… Just nothing.

Afterwards, we lay next to each other, our hearts racing from the adrenaline of our previous actions. I turn my head towards him and looked into his eyes.

They were hopeful, as if waiting for me to say something good.

"What time is it?" I slurred

_What time is it? Is that the best you can do?!_

Suddenly, his face changed. He had looked happy and content, but in an instant, he looked…

Hurt.

"What time is it?" he demanded in disbelief. "What time is it? Hermione, do you now know what day it is? What this was all for?"

"Ron… What are you talking about?"

"Forget it." Getting off the bed, he searched around the room for his clothes. I sat up and watched him in his scavenge in confusion. I didn't understand what was going on. I began to think of the day it was.

Wednesday.

_Is Wednesday important to us? _I wondered.

Once he was dressed, he hesitated only once to turn and glare at me one last time. "Happy Anniversary Hermione…"

"Anniversary-…"

We had been together for 6 months…

_Today is our 6 month anniversary. _

"Oh my God… Ron, I'm so sorry-."

"Just forget it Hermione! I'm tired of your excuses!" He was getting angry. Ron never got angry.

"I tired of always feeling that I am doing something wrong!" he starred into my eyes, letting his pain be completely visible. "I love you so much and I am tired of waiting around to find out if you really do love me back."

"Ron, I do love you."

"You may say that, but I don't really think you know." With the slam of the door, he was gone.

I tried to call out for him, but it was too late, he didn't want to come back. I wouldn't have come back either…

I had screwed up.

No, I had fucked up.

I was sickened by myself. Ron had done the most amazing thing he had ever done in his life for me, and I forgot what it was for. A lump formed in my throat as I was getting out of bed. Finding my clothes around the room, tears fell freely from my face.

I didn't know what to think… I didn't know how to feel.

I only knew one thing.

I needed… _him_.

Stumbling into my living room, I realized that the wine was still messing with my mind. Opening my purse, I pulled out my mobile and found his number.

It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

I began to sob.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

"Harry…" I mumbled into the receiver.

"What happened?"

"Ron-… And I-… I don't know." I felt pathetic, but I couldn't stop. Sinking down on my couch I curled up into a ball and rested my head on the arm rest.

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"I'll be there in 10."

When I opened the door, I collapsed into his arms. Taking me to the couch he let me rest my head on his shoulder. My slobbery wet tears and Harry's calming words lulled me to sleep. Waking up a few hours later, I found myself to be curled up next to him on the couch.

His head was cocked back and his soft snores pulled in and out of his lungs. Everything about him was beautiful. His strong jaw, his black feathery hair…

Everything.

I could have moved away from his grasp and gotten back into my own bed.

I _should _have moved away.

But I didn't.

I didn't want to.

Harry Potter had been the biggest thing in my life for about a month.

Everyday week day we went and got coffee before work.

Everyday weekend we were together.

I couldn't remember a day when I didn't see him, nor did I want to. He had become my drug. My daily dose of sanity.

Every time he smiled, I smiled.

Every time he laughed, I laughed.

Every time we touched, I tingled all over.

Every time he was near me, speaking and breathing were hard to do.

I loved these feelings, even if they didn't make any logical sense. I loved how he made me feel. I couldn't be without him and I didn't want to be.

Closing my eyes, I buried my nose into his shirt, taking in his smell. I was coveting something that wasn't supposed to be mine. I was taking something I shouldn't want.

I almost thought that Ron had known. Maybe that was why we hadn't talked to me… He knew there was something coming between us. I just don't think he knew it was, someone. I did love Ron. I just wasn't sure how much.

Maybe my want to love him was greater than my actual feelings.

Two weeks is a long time in Ron world. I was pretty sure he hadn't not talked to Harry for that long. Still, this was the worst fight we had had. Even worse than the fight that had forced me to move out of our flat.

All I had was Harry for those two weeks.

That was even more dangerous.

It had been two weeks since I had seen Ron.

It had been two weeks since Harry became my everything.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call my name from behind. Weird, no one ever called my name…

Turning around, I spotted the familiar smiling face of Katie Bell.

"Katie, hi." I breathed out, trying to forget about my current thoughts. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was thinking about leaving this place for lunch. The food is ghastly." she scrunched up her nose a little with the thought of it. "Funny that they give us rubbish that makes us sick to eat in a hospital, huh?"

"It is a little ironic." I agreed with a laugh.

"You want to come along?"

"Who else is going?" I asked cautiously, glancing at Lavender Brown across the room in annoyance.

"Just you and me if you don't mind. Lavender's been driving me bloody insane."

Did I mention I liked her?

"Sounds perfect." I said with a relieved smile. Walking out of the cafeteria, I felt relieved that I had found someone I could stand at work. The more time I spent with Harry, the more dangerous things became…

"You have any preferences for lunch?" Katie asked.

"Anything but Italian…"

The last thing I needed was to see more spaghetti to remind me of my life.

* * *

O.O.S: Well that's it. Brought in a new character for Hermione's friend, tell me if you liiike :D. Review por faver :]


	7. Change

O.O.S: I loooove my reviewers. You all make me really happy and make me want to continue. (Sorry that I slacked a few days on posting a new chapter, life has been moving pretty fast in my part of the world :P) Once again, thank you for reading my story, it is much appreciated. :] Short blurb today… On with chapter 7! Wow, that's amazing, this is the farthest I have ever gotten. :] Ha!

P.S. It is till three months before the first chapter.

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah. You get the drill.

Rating: Back down to a T. Sorry friends, you have to be patient. ;)

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 7:

Change

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Change is an unavoidable part of life, and I was starting to notice that I couldn't avoid it anymore.

Ever since Hermione and Ron had fought and possibly broken up, it was nearly impossible for me to stay away from her…

That night when she had called, I almost felt my own heart fall to pieces. I had never wanted to hear Hermione like that… I couldn't stand it.

Holding her in my arms I felt like I was in the right place. Where I wanted to be. Though, it was far from where I was supposed to be.

Earlier that day I had found myself in the Hog's Head, awaiting the arrival of my, _girlfriend. _I hadn't seen Ginny since the day she had left, nor had I really thought about her… I hoped that seeing her would possibly change what I was feeling. That seeing her fiery hair and shining eyes would help me realize that my feelings for a friend were not what I believed, or at least not greater than the ones I felt for the one I was supposed to love.

As soon as she came through the door, it was a matter of seconds before the red headed girl was in my arms. Kissing me tenderly, I couldn't help but feel something burning in the back of my mind. A thought I couldn't ignore.

The nothingness I felt.

The change.

"I have missed you more than you could even begin to imagine!" she giggled holding on to me tightly. I received a few curious stares from the usual Hog's Head crowd, but other than that, I believed I was the only one who felt annoyed being where I was.

Gently removing her from myself, I took her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes. Gazing into her beautiful irises, I tried to feel something, I wanted so badly to feel it again, feel the spark. See the fire in Ginny that had drawn me to her from the beginning.

"What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"I-." I shook my head.

_Shit. Nothing. _

"I just wanted to look at you."

I gave up. I could lie to her. I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

Her smiled was wide and bright as she pulled me into one last kiss.

She had changed.

I had changed.

This had changed.

Turning around, she finally revealed a familiar face. A short girl with curly blonde hair with large blue eyes and a peculiar pair of pumpkin earrings looked up at me with a soft smile.

"Hello Harry." Luna Lovegood cooed.

"Luna, hi."

_Awkward. _

"When I told everyone that I was going to see you, she insisted that she got to be one of the first to come in." Ginny said.

"Like I was going to wait in line." Luna scoffed looking at the door with her big eyes glazed over a little.

"Wait in line?" I asked curiously.

"Harry, you do remember who you are… Right?" Ginny asked, taking my hand and leading me towards the door.

I felt sick to my stomach for a lot of reasons then. All of them blended together and made me feel as if I had a disease. I needed to get out.

"Ginny… Please. I really don't-."

"Harry, it's not a big deal. Everyone just wants to say hi."

I couldn't object anymore, for she had reached for the door handle and the rest was a blur.

All the faces of my old underclassmen whirled by me in a frenzy. I couldn't say how many hands I was forced to shake. This wasn't me, I wasn't a celebrity, I was just a person. Attached to Ginny's hand I felt like I was in a circus, being shown off as a prize. It almost seemed never ending. At the beginning I had been annoyed, near the middle, angry, at the end, I was fuming.

Finally, Luna managed to clear the Hog's Head with the bumbling Hogwarts students after what seemed like an eternity. I was certain my knuckles were white from me clenching them in rage. When Ginny closed the door, I felt like I was going to explode at her. Looking up at me with her large oblivious hazel eyes, I grew angrier. I didn't believe that was even possible, but I suppose it was. She said she loved me, but she didn't even know me. She wasn't even sorry that she had tricked me in a 'Potter-Palooza'.

I didn't want to look at her.

"Well that was fun… Are you sure you have to leave?" she pleaded giving me the infamous pout. Not even that would phase me.

"Yes." I tore my hand away from her harshly. "Good bye Ginny."

"Wait!" she noticed something was wrong now. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I snapped.

I didn't want to blow up at her, I just wanted to leave. I knew I would say something I didn't want to say.

"Harry, stop it." she grabbed my elbow, but I shrugged her away.

"No Ginny…" I was loosing it. "You stop it!" I sneered, starring into her eye. "Stop acting like a child and grow up! I hate being treated as your prize. I can't take it anymore! I am not a trophy. I am a person."

I was sure everyone of the Hog's Head dwellers we listening then, along with Looney Luna Lovegood, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop.

"What did I do?" she murmured. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I'll fix it, I promise-."

"Oh God Ginny you're doing it now! You don't love me! You worship me! I am sick of being treated more than what I am!" I softened my voice, realizing I had been yelling. "I just… I can't take much more of this Gin."

"Harry-"

That instant, I apparated away. I hadn't been able to take it.

That girl I left wasn't Ginny…

She wasn't the Ginny I had fallen for, she was a little monster.

That night, when I found myself with where I wanted to be. With whom I wanted to be with… And it was frightening to see it was someone who I had never thought about more than just a friend, ever.

These feelings weren't of friendship, they were something else. I just didn't want to admit it. Feelings, change that I couldn't ignore anymore.

For the next two weeks, my life was surrounded by Hermione Granger.

I didn't want to deny it anymore, and I couldn't.

Seeing her made my stomach form into knots. She made me feel things I didn't know I could.

There had been a change of things.

There had been a change in me.

I woke up to a knock on my door. Groaning, I stretched my sleepy muscles and gazed at the clock.

6:03 PM.

I looked around myself and discovered I was on my couch. I must have fallen asleep when I came home from work. There usually wasn't much to do but we had been on alert at the ministry since Halloween was coming up. That meant a lot of hours in preparation and virtually no sleep.

"Harry Potter, don't make me aparate into your apartment. You know I will." a voice threatened from outside.

My heart skipped a beat.

Instantly getting energy, I jumped up to my feet, I crossed from my couch to the door of my flat and opened it.

"Hey 'Mione." I breathed out, letting my eyes look her over freely. Her pretty curly hair was up today, and her eyes we practically popping out to me. "You look good today."

"You say that every day." she smiled at me before walking into my flat. "You didn't answer your mobile, so I just came by. Is that alright?"

"Always." I replied, shutting the door and walking towards her. "So what's up? Everything, ok?"

I was being cautious… I didn't know the status of her and Ron.

"He still hasn't called." she sighed, placing herself on my couch. Sitting next to her I couldn't help but feel relieved. It was sickening that I was hoping for the fail of their relationship. Ron was my best friend, Hermione was my best friend.

There was still something I was missing.

Why did I want this to fail?

There were things I couldn't ignore. Change I had begun to stop ignoring.

"Has he said anything to you?" she asked.

"He changes the subject when I try to bring you up." I murmured painfully. The last thing I wanted was to hurt her. Watching her face, she seemed pained, but I wasn't sure for what reason.

"How about Ginny?" she questioned, looking up at me carefully. Catching her eyes, I couldn't read them. I never could and it was something I hated and loved about her. She wasn't easy like Ginny. Hermione was complicated, interesting. Possibly what drew me to her in the short amount of time. She was something I didn't know. Something new.

She drove me crazy in all the right ways.

"She's sent me tons of owls, but I haven't replied…" I admitted. Her expression didn't change, she simply nodded taking in the information. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

We were silent for a moment as we looked away from each other, but it wasn't awkward. It was… Nice. Nothing between us was awkward. Everything just, worked.

"So-…" Hermione began clearing her throat.

"Yeah?" I questioned, looking back at her.

"Are you busy on Friday?"

"No. Luckily I got it off…" I said in relief. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you remember Katie Bell?"

"Of course. She works with you now doesn't she?"

"Yeah, ever since she spent a lot of time in St. Mungo's in our 6th year, she's wanted to be a healer. She said she just wanted to help them the way they helped her." Hermione said with a soft smile on her lips. "Makes you feel bloody selfish when you talk to her though. She's practically a saint."

"Damn good Quidditch player as well." I added.

"Yes she is. Maybe she's perfect." Her soft laugh filled the room. "Well, she invited me to go out with some of our old friends from school that night. Seamus, Dean, even Neville I think. Oh and Oliver Wood and Angelina will be there too." she explained. "She said to bring someone, so I thought of you. I mean, if they're my friends, they are most definitely yours as well."

"What about Ron?"

"Harry… Ron hasn't spoken to me in two weeks." she looked away solemnly.

"'Mione, He's just blowing off steam, you know Ron."

Instantly, I felt guilty.

"Harry, it's fine… I am just not sure what to expect. I wish he would just end it or just talk to me so we could fix it. Anything would be better than this. Feeling like I screwed up so bad I am not worth a bloody phone call."

"You're worth so much more than that." I murmured, putting a hand on her face. Instantly, I urged to move it away for she had sucked in a surprised breath, but I couldn't. I brushed my thumb against her cheek as she looked into my eyes.

"Thank you." she said breathing out her forced in breath. "You're right."

Before I knew it, she was gone.

Plans had been made and times had been scheduled. Once I closed the door behind her, I pressed my back against the wood and slid down to my feet.

It suddenly all came to me…

Realizing my feelings, it hit me like a punch in the face.

My heart had changed its place, and it now resided in Hermione Granger's hands.

I had crossed the line.

I had changed, and I didn't want to change back.

* * *

O.O.S: Well that is it for !!! :D


	8. Shanty Delusions

O.O.S: Hey guys! Thanks again more all who are reading, it is really awesome to know that people are actually interested in reading my worthless words. Ha. Well, no real updates in this, just saying hello. :] So on with the chapter!

P.S. I do have one request… TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ THIS! And review.

K? Thanks. :]

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. ( Unfortunately, the letters that I have sent to said wonderful author about selling the rights to some of her creations on eBay have been unsuccessful thus far, but I am diligent... ;))

Rating: Not quite M status, but definitely steamy... :]

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 8:

Shanty Delusions

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

Nothing is more poisonous to the common sense of a level headed human being than alcohol. This I am now certain of.

If I had known this before, then maybe things would have turned out a little differently.

It was Friday.

Katie Bell was taking Harry and me along with her usual group to 'The Shanty Shack', one of their favorite wizard clubs. I hadn't done the 'club' thing before, and I wasn't sure what to expect. It was strange to think that there was something I didn't know about… Strange, but fascinating. I couldn't turn it down.

I did know the basics. Loud music, lots of dancing and most of all, drinking. Alcohol had never really been a friend of mine… The first experience I had had with it was that last summer on Harry's birthday. Ron, Harry, Ginny and I had all gone to a bar to celebrate him being 18. To be honest, I am not sure how I got home…

I had a feeling that this night might end up like the others before, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel ignorant to something.

I wanted to forget that I had rejected the one I loved.

I wanted to be numb to the feelings that I shouldn't be feeling for my best friend.

Sifting through my closet I seemed to have some trouble picking out something worthy of a club. At first I had thought a dress, but after searching through my clothes, I found only a few and most of them were of the sun dress sort. I did have a black one, but I had worn that to Fred Weasley's funeral, and I figured if Angelina Johnson was going to be there, that was far from the correct choice even if her and Oliver Wood were dating. Eventually, I found myself in a pair of tight black skinny jeans that a matched up with a white camisole and a silver sequined cropped cardigan. To finish the outfit, after digging around in the depths of my closet, I found myself a pare of shiny silver open toed heels.

Going to my bathroom, I adorned my eyes with eyeliner, mascara and dark grey and black eye shadow. My hair that night, had actually decided to be agreeable and heed to my requests. I decided to pull my bangs out of my eyes and pinned them back into a slight poof while I let the rest of my hair be wild and curly/ By some miracle, it stayed with only a little bit of hair spray.

Grabbing my mobile and a black clutch purse that I had found, I stopped in surprise at my bed room door, catching sight of an unusual reflection in my mirror. Stopping, I looked before me to see her again. That girl I always saw. But tonight, she looked… Remarkable.

Dare I say stunning?

It was almost a complete transformation from her normal tired looking self.

I needed another transformation.

I had had one before during the summer that pushed Ron away…

Couldn't I get another one?

Would it put things back to normal?

But what was normal?

My normality was perfect, but it was selfish. It wasn't right. I needed to stop kidding myself and deal with reality of this 'normality'.

I had fallen for my best friend.

I had fallen for Harry Potter and I had the lame delusion that he had seen something there too.

KNOCK KNOCK!

I jumped in fright from the loud noise from my door. Without a second glance at my reflection, I walked out of my bedroom and to my front door. I took in one last breath before I opened it to see him before me.

His green eyes were glistening brightly from the dim light. Moving to me his smile was irresistible. That night he wore a tight black blazer with a white v-neck shirt and a pair of plain jeans and converse.

It was a little challenging at time to be around someone who looked so perfect at all times.

"Wow." he murmured looking me over, keeping his smile. "You look-… Amazing."

My heart fluttered by this comment.

His compliments were nothing I thought I should care about… But my delusional thoughts believed otherwise. I supposed that living a lie had become too appealing to them.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said, trying to suppress the grin that was plastered against my face from ear to ear.

"Thanks… You ready to go?"

After I locked the door with a quick charm, we were on our way to 'The Shanty Shack', neither one of us knowing what we were getting ourselves into.

The Shanty Shack was located near the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley. It too, was also hidden. The entrance to the club was triggered by a password, much like the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix was. Down an alley off of the main road, there was a blank brick wall, the location of the club.

"Well… Looks like this place is really hopping." Harry murmured.

"Oh shut it." I elbowed him softly with a laugh.

I loved his sarcastic comments as much as I hated them.

"It's a hidden entrance." I explained. "Katie gave me the password." Reaching into my clutch I retrieved a small scrap of paper that read.

I wish to enter The Shanty Shack where things are never the same once you come back.

"Sounds more like a warning to me." Harry mused, reading over my shoulder. I shivered a little, feeling his hot breath tickle my skin. "Do we just think it?"

"I think we have to say it."

We both cleared our throats before reading it aloud.

"I wish to enter The Shanty Shack were things are never the same once you come back."

Suddenly, the wall before us split into two, expanding each in their own opposite way. Large purple door was revealed when the walls pulled fully apart from each other. On the door the word's ' The Shanty Shack' were carved into it. As soon as the door was in sight, I felt the vibrations caused by the loud music on the other side.

You really must be going crazy… I thought.

"You ready?" Harry asked, smiling down at me.

Finding his eyes I nodded in a reply. I didn't trust my voice then. I figured it would have given my actual nervous feelings away.

"Alright, well, can't stay out here forever…"

Stepping up to the door, Harry grabbed the knob and twisted it open, emerging us into an even greater delusion.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

Many things are not what they seem.

The saying 'Never judge a book by its cover' is almost dead on every time.

Although 'The Shanty Shack' had a well, shanty name, it was far from being just that.

When Hermione and I entered, the over all view of the place was very, nice. Or, very cool. The well, décor I guess it's called, was very modern. Black and purple furniture, mod looking couches, large black curtains that separated the different booths for privacy. The arrangement was even well thought out. The room was almost circular with booths all the way around the back walls and a large dance floor in the middle. The bar was located to the left of the entrance and the DJ's set up straight back against the far wall. I was surprised to say the very least at how much I liked the look of the place. Though, I had to admit, it was hard to remove my eyes from the girl next to me.

Hermione Granger looked so… So incredible, I seriously felt that there was not a word to explain her utter perfect-ness.

I really could not deny how much I wanted her anymore.

It was just that, undeniable.

As she searched for our friends, I found my self only seeing her.

Perhaps 'The Shanty Shack' was called that for a reason, it made you want to do 'shanty' things.

"Harry FUCKING Potter!"

That's a way to get someone's attention…

Turning to my left, I caught sight of a familiar face calling out to me. Seamus Finnegan was sitting off to the side of the club in a booth with a large group of our old friends. Standing up, he crossed to me and thrust his arms around my shoulders.

"Good to see ya still livin' ya cheeky bastard!" he shouted into my ear over the loud noise.

"Good to see you too mate!" I replied, patting her back with a smile on my face. I was actually glad to see these friends again, it was almost like going back in time.

"Where the fuck 'ave you been eh? Hiding under a rock?" he asked stepping away from me to give me a wink before looking to Hermione. "Granger! Damn!"

I had to clench my fists in order to contain myself. Seamus's eyes were all over Hermione and it was driving me crazy.

"Thanks Seamus." she nodded politely. "Where's Katie?"

"Over at the table." he slurred a little. Apparently he had already started the party a little bit. "Come on, there are a lot of people who wanna see you two."

Leading us away from the door, Seamus took us to his booth. Before I knew it, I was in the arms of many of my old friends. Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson beamed at the sight of me, as I did them. Instantly, I was handed a Firewiskey by Oliver and ordered to sit down next to him. Hermione found a spot next to Katie across the table. I still could not keep myself from looking at her.

Oliver began rambling on about the Quidditch team he was keeping for, Dean and Seamus attempted to coax Neville into more Firewiskey and the girls fawned over the necklace around Angelina's neck given to her by Oliver Wood. I guessed their relationship had blossomed after Fred's death. He'd been there for her in her grieving or something, I had heard the story many times, but hadn't really cared. I cringed at the thought of this Weasley who was no longer with us. Or possibly that was a cringe from the burn sliding down my throat. They didn't call it Firewiskey for nothing.

Watching my friends, I let a smile scrawl onto my lips as I could only keep my eyes on Hermione.

Quickly, time slipped by and so did the drinks.

Though, the time still seemed to fly by. After an hour or was it two? Dean and Seamus had departed from the group and had acquired dance partners from across the room. Oliver and Angelina had shifted so his arm was draped around her shoulder's and his lips were against her ear has he murmured drunken compliments to her. Neville and Katie had ended up very close to one another as they giggled and joked with one another. Neville had acquired some skills. I had not realized he had in him… After a while of their speaking, Neville took Katie's hand and lead her into the crowd of dancers.

Looking to the left of me, I found Hermione. Her long eye lashes were draped over her flawless eyes elegantly as she looked into her drink. The perfect body she was given was rocking slowly to the beat of the song playing. I had no idea what it was, nor did I care.

She was even flawless in a drunken state…

Rising to her feet, she stumbled a little over herself. I was glad that I had decided not too drink too much, being around her like that would have been far too dangerous…

"Whoa, watch out there." I laughed slightly, helping her to stand up.

"I'm fiiiine." she cooed, looking down at me with a smirk.

She was planning something.

"Come dance with me." she commanded, offering me her hand.

Gazing up at her, I had almost wanted to instantly say no. I was a miserable dancer and I hated to do have to do it, but…

"Ok." I rose to me feet and removed my jacket. "Let's go."

Hermione beamed at me taking my hand, leading me away from the table into the middle of the clump. Putting her arms around my neck, she moved me so close to her, I was no shape between our bodies. I placed my own hands on her waist trying to think of many other things to keep me from doing something I would regret.

_Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort._

Her body began to sway against me as she surrendered to the beat. Her hips grinded against my own, awakening a part of me I didn't want awake.

_UMBRIDGE NAKED! __UMBRIDGE NAKED!__ UMBRIDGE NAKED!_

Burying her head into my neck, I nearly moaned at the feeling of her hot breath against my skin. Shivers were sent up and down my spine every time she breathed out.

Slowly, my shaking hands moved up and down her body, unable to control themselves.

She's drunk, stop doing this!

But I couldn't…

I was completely at her mercy.

Completely in her control.

I wouldn't even listen to my own protesting thoughts.

This was wrong. So so so so wrong.

My gentle touch traced up an down her delicate spine until one slid up her camisole onto her bare stomach. Her breath grew shallow as I caressed her bare skin. I couldn't keep that part asleep… I was becoming so hard it wasn't even funny. I knew she could tell, but surprisingly, I didn't care.

We kept dancing in the flashing lights, groping at each other and causing our hearts to race. One of her hands were on the waist band of my jeans, while the other gripped onto the arm of my shirt. One of my own hands was placed up right below one of her breasts and the other on her deep lower back, almost her ass.

This wasn't friendly touching.

This was something else.

Something we both did not completely understand.

Her lips caressed my neck and slid up to my ear, causing the awakened part of my anatomy to throb in pleasure.

"Stay with me tonight…" she whispered.

"Ok." I replied.

It was almost like a fresh breath of air as we emerged from the clump of dancers. Back at the booth, Neville and Katie were the only ones in sight whom we locked in an embrace full frontal snogging. Hermione let out an amused snort as she grabbed her clutch. Picking up my jacket, I put it on and turned to Hermione. Her eyes were wild with emotion as she entwined her fingers in my hand.

"Should we tell them we are leaving?" I managed to squeeze out of my clogged throat as she lead me towards the door.

"I think they're a little busy…" she slurred reaching for the door knob and twisting it open, exposing us to the dark London night.

I did not know what was going to happen.

I did not know what to think of what had happened.

But I did know one thing, the password to 'The Shanty Shack' was undeniably true.

Things would definitely never would back to the way they were.

Never in a million years...

* * *

O.O.S: REVIEW. SERIOUSLY. I AM NOT KIDDING!!!

Okay? Thanks… :]


	9. Silent Confession

O.O.S: I have become a loner because of this story. The sad thing is, I am totally ok with that. :D Thanks again for the few reviews I got… Though I know you all have more in you, soooooooooo I now command them. Even one word would suffice… Well, I would prefer more than that, but you get the hint.

_**REVIEW!!!**_

Not much else I can say there… :/

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry fucking Potter I would not be writing FF stories, I would be swimming in my Golden Snitch shaped pool drinking Firewiskey with Robert Pattinson thank you very much… Ohhh Robert.. Yummm :]

Rating: T ish. I know, you all must hate me…

:P

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 9:

Silent Confession

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

There are many things I loathe.

Being ignored.

The mistreating of House Elves.

Death Eaters

The word 'Mudblood'.

Unintelligent and immature nimrods like Lavender Brown.

The list goes on… But, the thing on the top of my list, if not the very top then top 5, is one little small thing…

Hangovers.

I _hated _hangovers.

As I sat in 'Three Magic Beans' Saturday morning I wanted to off myself right then and there. My heart beat in my head and I felt nauseous beyond belief. Luckily, Sam had a magical remedy that eased the pain, but not by much.

Not even magic could cease this nausea. This was something deeper… Something more intense that did not just have to do with the fact that I had drank way more Firewiskey than I should have.

This was a feeling of pure disgust with myself.

I could not be completely certain of what had happened the night before, but I all I could believe was that I had doe something wrong.

And that worried me.

My stomach was churning nervously as my mind went over the worst possible situations that could have occurred.

I had hoped that my drinking the night before would make me numb to my feelings for Harry.

I couldn't have been more God damn wrong…

The intoxication only made it worse.

It only made me want him even more, if that was at all possible in the first place.

I could have given something away…

No, I was certain I had given something away.

When I awoke in the morning, I was alone in my bed. The only thing left next to me was a note that read.

_I am sorry I had to leave. There were things that I needed to do. Talk to you later._

_-Harry_

This wasn't really a promising note… It was actually a very hurtful note.

_Had I done something to push him away?_

It was driving me completely mental that I couldn't remember what it could have been.

I was an addict that lost my fix.

I was nothing…

All of a sudden, I was no longer alone. Slumping into the chair across from me was none other than a tired and apparently hungover version of my friend, Katie Bell. Glancing up at her, I gave her a weak smile. She returned the favor and then went to the counter to order Sam's special remedy. Coming back to the table, she removed a pair of sunglasses from her eyes and squinted from the light coming from the window.

"Why does everything have to be so damn bright when you have a bloody hangover?" she murmured picking up her cup and taking large gulp. "I don't know what I would do without this stuff. Sam is a life saver."

"He sure is." I mumbled, staring into my own cup with a frown on my face. A sigh slipped past my lips as I stirred the liquid with a spoon. Staring into it's depths I tried to find the answer to my problems. See something like my complete nut case of a Divination teacher from Hogwarts could have seen, but there was nothing…

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, looking up at me quizzically.

She could tell something was wrong… Was I really that transparent?

"I'm fine. You?" I couldn't look at her.

I didn't want to give anything else away…

"I'll live." she sighed.

Looking back up at Katie, I inspected her. She looked pretty presentable for someone suffering the 'morning after'. Her outfit was cute. Pea Coat with a large scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Is it hot in here?" Katie questioned almost to herself as she removed the scarf, revealing her neck. Squinting, I leaned forward at the sight of a foreign mark on her skin.

"Katie… What is-?" I pointed my finger to her skin and pressed on a large circular purple spot near her throat.

"Ow! What the hell?" she thrust her hand neck and looked up at me in horror. "Dear Lord… I have a hickie."

I could barely control myself. It was nearly impossible to not laugh as I remembered the event instantly in my mind.

Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell.

Entwined in a tight grasp…

Going at it...

Hilarious.

So hilarious, I almost forgot about my own predicament.

Almost…

"Oh come on!" I was almost about to burst into laughter as I replied. "It could be worse… You could have slept with him." I laughed a little looking out the window.

A small awkward 'clearing of the throat' noise was heard from across the table. Slowly, I turned my head back towards Katie with wide eyes to see her looking down in her charmed coffee with red cheeks.

"You didn't…"

"Well-…" she had lowered her head so her long black waves hung into her face like a curtain.

"Katie Bell…" I lowered my voice leaning across the table. "You had… _Sex_ with _Neville Longbottom_?"

"Ugh…" she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God." I let another laugh leave me again.

"I know."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah…"

I didn't know what to think.

_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM??? HAVING SEX?_

"Well…" I began, using all my strength to control myself. "Was it…? How was-?" I could barely form sentences.

"Well, honestly…?" she still did not look at me, but a smile was forming on her lips. "It was great."

I officially wanted to off myself.

Ron Weasley refused to speak to me.

I had upset Harry, the person I breathed for, by doing something I could not remember.

I had a terrible hangover.

And _Neville Longbottom _was better at making love than Ron.

_Life isn't fair._

"Wow." I breathed out, starring at Katie's blushing cheeks in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Well, will you two be, well…" I tried to find the right words in my moment of self loathing. "Getting together anytime soon?"

"He asked me to go out with him this morning."

"And you said what exactly?"

"Yes."

"So, are you two… Dating? Or just going out for some after sex meeting?"

"Erm… well." Katie's bright smile was making me even more ill. "Dating."

I should be happy for her, but in reality, I was jealous.

Jealous that she was completely smitten with her boy toy.

There was something wrong with me, I was jealous of Neville Longbottom.

The fucking world was coming to an end.

"Wow…" The only word that managed to come from my lips.

"Yeah. I know. Took me by surprise as well." Katie laughed a little looking into her drink. "But I like him… I really do." she nodded to herself before meeting my eyes. "He's sweet. Caring. Gentle… Unlike most guys I have dated. He's a good guy, kinda like Ron."

I winced at the sound of his name.

Here we go with Ron again…

I could find no solace to my mental torture.

"Yeah… Ron." A clog was forming in my throat, having no idea how I had possibly betrayed him the night before.

"Oh, wow… Did I hit a nerve?" she widened her eyes, leaning closer to me. "What's going on? Has he still not spoken to you?"

I widened my own eyes and looked up to her.

"How did you know-?"

"Harry and Neville were talking about it last night… I over heard some of the conversation. Ron has been spending a lot of time with us. He heard you were coming last night with Harry and well-..."

"He made some excuse to not have to come, right?"

"Well-…" Katie looked away from me. There was something she wasn't telling me.

"What?" I demanded. "Katie, you can tell me."

_What did she know that I didn't know?_

She seemed reluctant, but took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I need to ask you something first."

"Yes, of course, anything…"

My stomach was flip-flopping in anticipation.

"Hermione. Is something going on between you and Harry?"

My heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"Just answer the question."

"No. Of course not-…" I shook my head, feeling the cardiac muscle begin to speed back up nervously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Let's just say, it's being spread around…"

"By who?"

"People who have seen, things…" she looked nervous. As if she didn't want to be the one who had to be the mole of this conspiracy theory.

I snorted softly, pretending to be indifferent. Pretending that I wasn't head over heels for him… But, it wasn't working.

Katie wasn't convinced and neither was I.

"That's ridiculous… Harry's just-… My best friend." I almost sneered at the word, but I refrained to keep up my façade.

"Yeah… I thought so. You two wouldn't do that to your best friends."

I wanted to throw up.

"Of course not…" I looked away from her. I was full of shame and self loathing.

Gazing back into her eyes, I thoughtthe words in my mind.

_There's nothing going on, but I want it to more than anything._

Still starring at me, I knew she saw it.

My silent confession.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Taking in the breath to respond, I knew she already knew.

I didn't have to say it, but I knew when I did, it would finally be, real…

"Yes." I said. "More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

O.O.S: RE-FUCKING-VIEW!!! :D Thanks!!! 3 :]


	10. The Hero

O.O.S: First off, I apologize for the belatedness of this chapter. Life as been CRAZY lately. There is really no other way to explain it. Thank you very much for reading and for hanging in there with me. :] Love you all.

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling. The words 'Fuck my life' are appropriate here.

Rating: M ish

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 10:

The Hero

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V.: **

They say that the mind is what controls whatever people do.

Whoever 'they' are, they're wrong.

I think your heart does.

Minds are logical. Capable of thinking things out thoroughly.

A heart only thinks of what it wants and how to get it. Never whom it will crush on the way.

As I helped Hermione back to her apartment that night I couldn't stop my heart from thumping like as it were my brain thinking. I was controlled by my emotions.

All the things I thought about her.

All the things I wanted to do to her.

All the places I longed to touch her.

I couldn't stop my heart.

Opening her door, I felt her nimble fingers tangling themselves in my own hands. Pulling me into her apartment, I was loosing all sense of my mind. I shut the door and felt lost in the dark of the room. I reached for the light switch, but suddenly, I felt her body against my back. She was caressing my body with her free hand. She traced her hand around to my chest and lowered it slowly down my body.

My belt buckle was consumed by her grasp.

My breathing swallowed as she felt me up.

I throbbed in pleasure when her hand rubbed over my hard member in my jeans. I couldn't fight her. I couldn't fight my heart.

Gaining sense for a moment, it almost like a light in the dark.

"Hermione, I think you need some rest." I murmured, in a stronger voice than I expected.

Facing her, I almost gave back in. I don't really now how I didn't.

Her bright eyes were large and glistening in the dim light. So enticing that it was painful to deny her.

"Ok."

Hermione stumbled as she tried to walk, letting a giggle pass from her lips.

"Ooops." she mumbled, resting her head on my chest.

"You ok?" I asked, concerned but still having a smile on my lips. Just looking at her made me happy.

"I-… I think." she was giggling. "I think I drank waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much." she looked up at me, closing her eyes.

"I think I agree." I replied.

Moving away from me, she tried to walk again, but ended up stumbling into her coffee table.

"'Mione!" I snatched her up into my grasp before she hit the floor.

"Whoa… The floor is down there." she held onto me as she stared at her hardwood flooring.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Walking was out of the question after she had almost killed herself with a coffee table, so I leaned down and lifted her into my arms.

Stepping into her room, I felt a stab of pain from what I was envisioning. My self control was wearing down as I resisted every urge to lie her onto the bed. Resisted every urge to not feel her breasts and make her moan.

Crossing over to her bed, I laid her down on the mattress. I removed her shoes and moved back up to meet her gaze.

My heart was suddenly in control once more.

My face was maybe an inch away from hers. Our stare was that of a contest. I could not look away no matter how hard I tried.

That instant, we kissed.

I wasn't sure who caused it, but I do remember one thing, it was more than I had ever imagined it being.

Hermione's soft lips pressed to the form of my own and I knew then I was completely under the control of my heart.

As she let her head fall back onto the pillow, she seemed disoriented and sleepy.

Looking back into her eyes I felt a connection that I had never felt in my entire life. She smiled softly looking back at me before drifting into sleep.

I knew then that I could no long be near her as a friend.

It would always be something more, or I would want it to be.

Stepping away from her, I was shaking like crazy.

Every single part of me wanted her more than anything else I had ever wanted.

Falling back I into a chair to the side of her bed, I grabbed the arms of the plush seat and contained myself from thrusting towards her.

Stopping myself from ripping off her clothing and making myself one with her.

It felt so wrong. So, so, so wrong.

Because it was.

My self struggle was nearly unbearable. It felt like I was dreaming, like I was imagining the past two months.

It felt so unordinary.

Because it was.

Everything was Hermione.

I was Hermione.

I breathed for Hermione.

I got up everyday for Hermione.

That kiss, the touching… I wasn't the only one playing this dangerous game.

It hit me then, like a hit of a troll's club against my head.

_She's falling for me too…_

My heart fluttered in contentment for an instant. Watching her breathing cause her body to rise up and down, I felt indescribable.

Incredible.

Ecstatic.

_Complete._

But as soon as it had come, the emotion faded away by the truth hidden behind my illusion.

She was not mine to take.

Not mine to love.

_Not mine._

Digging my fingers into the arms of her chair tears pooled in my eyes behind my glasses.

Torture.

Utter torture...

I couldn't be near her any longer… It was wrong.

She belonged with Ron as I did with Ginny.

Oh Ginny… What had I done to her?

Hermione didn't _belong _with me.

It just-… It wasn't what was supposed to happen.

This was a heartbreak unlike any other.

I was loosing the girl I loved and my best friend, my reason for life.

It had to be done.

I must stood over that quill and parchment for about an hour as I thought of what to say. I had to put her down easy. I had to be nothing to her.

She would understand…

I hoped.

When I left her, I found myself shrinking to the floor of the elevator. I was too weak to stand. Too weak to do anything.

I was being the '_hero' _again… Always giving and never taking.

I was being myself.

Perhaps I really was a martyr like people said… I was certain I never kept what I wanted, I always thought of others. Even if it made me want to stab a knife through my own chest to stop the pain my heart was enduring.

Where I found myself next was even a surprise to myself. Pounding my fist against the door, I did not relent until I heard the grumble of a familiar voice and the twist of a lock being released from the other side.

"Harry?" he grumbled running a hand through his tussled red hair. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Ron… We need to talk about something."

I didn't have the patience to deal with his questions.

"Yeah? What?"

"'Mione. She-."

"What? She's ok right?" he interrupted me, instantly widening his eyes in concern. I knew then why I had come.

To lie to my best friend.

"Yeah of course… But she's-, she's a wreck without you mate."

This was the first lie I had ever told Ron.

"She is?"

"She wants you back."

That was the second.

As Ron processed the information, I felt my heart crumbling into dust.

"Come in… " he opened the door wider and let me slip in. Sitting down on his sofa, he turned on the lamp on the end table in front of us. He was waiting for me to explain… Unknowingly, waiting for me to lie.

I forced air into my lungs before continuing on with the unfaithful act to my best friend.

It was my only option, it had to be done.

Who says _hero's_ aren't allowed to lie?

When I left him, I was almost in a trance like state. Waking up the next morning I could only think of her.

All I did after that night was think of her…

This hero's sacrifice was almost too much to bare.

But we are supposed to be selfless… Give up everything to make things right.

In the real world, the 'hero' never really does get the happy ending.

* * *

O.O.S: Sorry it isn't as long as planned… PLEASE REVIEW!!!

:D


	11. Intelligence & Cowardice

O.O.S: Well, obviously, I made some of you angry with the last chapter. I am sorry, it had to be done. :] Thanks again for reading, you all are amazing of course. Please continue reading and reviewing.

P.S. This next chapter is a little confusing with time. Both pints of view pretty take place right after the last two but then both jump to one month and 2 weeks before the first chapter.

I hope I didn't completely confuse you…

:P

If you do have questions, please ask.

I really don't bite.

:]

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. And yes, I am running out of cute and witty things to say in the disclaimer. Oh and I do not own Tom Cruise or his movies, nor do I want to. Little bastard… We get it Tom! You love Katie! God…:P

Rating: I suppose M. But for language.

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 11:

Intelligence and Cowardice

* * *

_Three months earlier..._

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

I am not afraid of many things.

My intelligence has always helped me to withstand even the most terrible of things.

Powerful wizards.

Dark magic.

Dangerous places.

But in the area of emotions, it was… useless.

Nothing in my knowledge could fight against something as strong as my own feelings.

I was a fool for never trying to learn about my emotions.

I was a fool for falling so deeply for something that I couldn't have.

Someone I couldn't have…

I was a fool, so I was given the short end of the stick.

I couldn't deal with this kind of pain.

I was ill-equipped.

Something that was challenging for me to accept.

So I didn't…

I forgot.

Numbness was all I felt.

Nothing was real.

I felt… Nothing.

* * *

_A month and two weeks earlier…_

"Mione?"

I didn't want to wake up from my numbness. My day dreams were much easier than the real world.

"Hermione!" Katie Bell snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

I came back to the real world. Bradshaw's Bridal was my location. Standing in the dressing room with Katie Bell. We were trying on our freshly tailored bridesmaid dresses for Angelina and Oliver's wedding. It had to be one of the fastest put together weddings I had ever been apart of, but hey, that's magic for you.

"Oh… I guess not… I am sorry." I shook my head in effort to awake my dead mind. I began to wonder how long she had been talking to me while I was half asleep putting on the dress.

"I said, Angelina said that we have to be at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow at 5."

"Oh right…" I smoothed down the golden dress I was wearing with my hands, seeing it fit nicely to my body. At least in my perilous thoughts had not effected my ability to pull off a Bride Maid's dress. It was a charming cut. A wide, low neck cut with inch wide straps and a red ribbon just bellow the waist line about on the hips. It clung tight and flowed down to the floor elegantly.

They wanted a Gryffindor color scheme since just about every alumni attending used to be part of the house. Everything was red and gold. Literally everything.

I hadn't wanted to be such a big part of this, but Angelina had insisted.

As much as I wanted to remain antisocial, this was unavoidable.

I couldn't deal with something so cavalier like a wedding…

It seemed like too many people to deal with.

Well, more like… Too many people having to deal with me.

I wasn't sure how most people still dealt with me then, especially Katie. I was a wreck for lack of a better word. I literally felt… Nothing. And she was nearly with me at all times.

She had filled the position as my best girl friend.

Ginny just was a little too hard to accept at the time…

"Are you sure you are alright?"

I was sure she asked this question everyday.

"For the hundredth time, yes." I sighed turning her around to zip up her dress.

I wanted her to drop it like she usually did, but that day she was pressing further and further.

"'Mione… You know you have been acting… Differently… Since Harry-." Katie looked into the mirror trying to see my face behind her, but I didn't allow her. I didn't want her to see the grimace on my lips.

A stab to the heart and a twist of the knife.

She didn't know that just the mention of his name killed me.

"Since he left." she changed her word use…

I guess she did know.

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Oh come on Hermione. Don't give me this shit."

Her eyes held strong as she glared at me through the mirror.

"Katie, please… Do we have to do this here?"

"Yes. We do. Because every other time I have tried to talk about this you don't listen! At work, you walk away, on the phone, you say you have another call and everywhere else you say you have to meet Ron somewhere. It's time that you accept what is going on here Hermione!"

Katie never acted like this.

I also guess that she was starting to not be able to stand me.

I couldn't blame her.

"Do you not remember what you told me a month ago?" she demanded.

I remembered… Of course I remembered.

I had told her I was in love with-… _Him._

"And I told you to tell him, didn't I?"

I was speechless. She was controlling my mouth while I was trying to control the burning sensation in my stomach. The pain was nearly impossible to deal with. The pain I had ignored.

"But then, a few days later he was gone and Ron came back and I was foolish enough to believe that you had just been going through a phase with Harry."

She didn't hold back on the name now.

Turning around, she starred directly at me, causing me to feel small and meek.

Completely defenseless.

My intelligence was useless here.

"I can see it now Hermione… You are living-… Well, you are living a God damn lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Being with Ron will not make your feelings for Harry go away! Whoever told you that that ever works is playing a mean trick on you. Besides, it's not fair to Ron…" She softened her tone as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "He's head over heals in love with you 'Mione… You're letting him believe a lie. This is bigger than just you."

"This isn't your problem Katie." I sneered turning away from her.

When we left Bradshaw's, I didn't speak another word. Everything she has said was correct. Taking my arm, Katie pulled me next to her to walk with me.

"I'm sorry I was so forward Hermione…" she said with a sigh. "I just want my friend back so bad. This girl isn't her."

I didn't want to give into this, but it was ridiculously hard.

"Katie…" I turned towards her.

I didn't want to deal with these emotions.

I couldn't.

I was being weak, and I hated myself for it.

I hated myself for a lot of things.

"I am fine without Harry."

The deep wounds burned in protest at the mention of his name. I don't think it had slipped from my lips for over a month until then.

"It was just a phase. I just miss my friend. He was a big part of my life and it's just weird without him here…"

She didn't look convinced.

"I saw more than you think Hermione…"

"I know I did some foolish things… I was just hurt by Ron and Harry was the closest thing to fall back on. It was stupid."

I couldn't believe my composure.

When did I learn how to lie?

I guess a month before when I became prefect at doing to myself.

"So you can tell me right now that you are not in love with Harry Potter?"

"Yes…"

Taking in a deep breath I continued, feeling my heart denigrate in my chest.

"I am not in love with Harry Potter."

Katie Bell starred into my eyes with pure disbelief, but I knew she wasn't going to fight anymore.

"Ok." She nodded. "Well... Did you hear that Hannah Abbott and Neville have been seeing each other since we broke up? And he's bringing her along to the wedding? Disgusting isn't it?"

She changed the subject with pure ease.

I believe we both knew it wasn't worth it.

It just… It wasn't worth it anymore.

He wasn't coming back…

I began to let him go day by day.

Even if it felt like the end of me.

My intelligence was beginning to become, useful…

* * *

_Three months earlier…_

**Harry's P.O.V:**

My bravery was something that I was known for.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived!

Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the most powerful dark wizard in the world!

Noble titles I didn't deserve for my actions were far from brave.

I was, Harry Potter, the boy who could not face the truth.

Harry Potter, the boy who was running away.

I was running away from my desires to do what was right.

If only I could have convinced myself that full heartedly…

I had to leave.

"Potter! Grab the Port Key! There isn't much time!"

I still had time to change my mind…

Glancing down to the wooden ladle being grasped by a group of my fellow Aurors I found the familiar face of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. I had sighed up for an expedition to search America for stray Death Eaters on a whim. No, it wasn't on a whim… I had longed for anything to get me away and this was too perfect of an opportunity. It was a small mission that required me to leave London and travel across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City. I would live in the large foreign city and go on small missions twice a week to find possible escaped Death Eaters in hiding.

I would be gone for up to two months, if I was lucky…

A new city, a new country.

It was almost too much for me to really grasp.

But I was desperate for an escape.

"Potter!" Kingsley urged.

In a snap of a finger I grabbed a hold of the ladle and the world around me began spinning.

I am a fucking coward.

End of story.

* * *

_One month and two weeks earlier…_

The good thing about New York was it was a city that never slept, meaning I rarely had to do so either.

Any down time I obtained was too much to handle.

It allowed my mind to wander…

Which was the last thing I needed… More time to think about her.

The first month had gone by quickly.

I had breezed by day by day. Which wasn't hard to do with my room mate.

The Ministry had obtained me a place to stay, and the 'Muggle' job of working in a flower shop with an undercover wizard by the name of Tony Puccini. He worked as an Auror of sorts for the American Ministry of Magic. It seemed strange to think that wizards really were all over right under everyone's noses.

Tony was a nice guy. He was in his early 20's(not much older than me), fit and full of energy. He was a good looking guy, and what I would assume women to think 'very attractive' for his eyes were a nice shade of brown and his hair a deep brown that seemed a little red sometimes. The man constantly had a pleased grin on his face from the moment he met me. I figured out the reason the moment we first spoke.

"The infamous Potter boy is it?" he had said, shaking my hand with a strong grasp. "You're like the fucking wizard version of Tom Cruise kid."

"Who's Tom Cruise?" I asked.

"You gotta be shittin' me."

That night I watched two movies, 'Top Gun' and 'Mission Impossible'.

American's seemed to live by the world of celebrities.

I had to admit, I was glad that London was my true home…

The people were a little intense.

Though, the girls… The girls were nice.

Tony took me out almost every night we weren't working with the other male Aurors that were part of the team to go 'Babe Hunting' he called it. I am not sure how many times I told him I was with Ginny, but no matter the number of times, he still insisted introducing me to girl after girl after girl.

Meeting them all was far from not ok.

Many of them were, well, bloody gorgeous.

But, none of them compared to, _her… _

Not a fucking single one.

Living with Tony was almost like an adventure everyday. Above the small flower shop that was passed down to him through his family for decades was his home, or, our home. It was a nice loft sort of thing with three bedrooms, a large kitchen and living room and a secret room where he experimented with photography. Though, this was not the bewitched kind, this was the normal kind. Tony was quite the artist. Weird to believe because he was usually fucking around, but he did have a serious side to him. We got along so well, he had offered for me to permanently stay with him a few times. Part of me just couldn't completely commit. After a while, I almost saw myself being able to stay there with Tony Puccini forever. That was until I received an, unexpected, invitation in a golden envelope with a crimson stamp of a broom as the seal.

The instant I touched it, the letter opened itself, rose before me into the air and began to speak.

"Mr. Harry Potter. You are cordially invited to be a part of the Wood-Johnson wedding the night of November 17th. Mr. Oliver Wood requests you to be apart of his honorable men in the joining of him and Miss Angelina on this sacred night. Please respond promptly to this message for there is not much time left! Thank you and have a wonderful evening.

P.S. You are allowed to bring a guest of your choice."

As soon as it had opened, the letter burst into flames and was nothing but dust.

_Angelina and Oliver? Married? It wont last…_ I thought with a snort. _Anyone who would go to that is-… _

Instantly I saw her in my thoughts.

"Wedding huh?" Tony called to him from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied, looking over the counter towards him, unable to make her face disappear.

"Well, you gonna go or what? You've been 'requested' to be a part of it. That's pretty high priority my friend." Tony began crossing across from the fridge to me.

"Ha." I snorted, not daring to look at Tony.

I had been so careful.

I hadn't had to see her for a month and a half.

I knew what this would mean if I went…

I knew what could happen…

"You aren't just gonna split out on your buddy's wedding are ya?" Tony smirked at me from behind the counter. "I mean, I'm never going to tie myself down but you shouldn't put a man down when they're giving up their manhood. This guys needs ya more than you think."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just-…" It was brewing underneath my skin and I could not control my words. "I really shouldn't go."

"What do ya mean?"

It was bubbling over dangerously.

The feelings I had run from.

The possible danger I was hiding from.

Cowardice at its best.

"Dude?" Tony leaned closer to me. "You want to let me in on the secret you have with yourself?" he had been joking a little, but seeing my face his smile disappeared. "That serious huh?"

"Ugh…"

I couldn't hide anymore.

I wasn't going to be able to stay forever. I had to face the truth soon enough.

"Let's just say… There is someone there that would benefit from not seeing me." I murmured slowly looking up at him.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

I grimaced thinking about her.

"Oh… She's more than a girl. What's her name… Minnie?"

"It's Ginny…"

"Your girlfriend then? The one that sends owls to from time to time?"

If only it were that easy.

"Wow, if the 'boy who lived' doesn't think he's good enough for a chick, there isn't any hope for the rest of us." he breathed out shaking his head.

"It's not about her."

I was surprised I had admitted it.

"Oh… Another girl?" Tony asked cautiously, arching his eyebrow at me.

I nodded, grimacing once more.

"So, let me get this straight… You have a girlfriend and-…?"

"A best friend."

"Right. Well?"

"I'm in love with her."

It stung all over to finally say it out loud.

"Ohhh. Shit. What's her name?"

"Hermione Granger."

I was taken back that I had actually said her name.

"Hermione, huh? Well, why don't you just tell her and dump the other girl? Love is hard to deny."

He had no idea how hard…

"It's not that easy… She's with my best mate."

"Ohhh! Shit!"

"Yeah."

"You've got a problem then." Tony left the counter and walked back over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of American beer and returned to set one in front of me. "You need one of these kid."

"You're telling me… And thanks."

"So, what are we planning on doing then?" Tony asked, snapping his fingers sending the bottle caps off the beers in seconds.

American wizards were granted a quirk for their magical use, not a wand. Tony's was, apparently, a snap. I would have been more interested in his little quirk if I hadn't heard his word choice.

"We?" I questioned, looking up at him in confusion.

"Yeah we! I'm obviously not going to let you go there by yourself. That's like sending a friend to the freaking lions den man." he explained with his eyes wide and convincing. "And, not that I was… Eavesdropping or anything, but I do believe it said you were allowed to bring a, guest." he elbowed me then pointed to himself. "Besides, the girls at weddings are too good to describe! And to top it off they're British girls."

He really did now how to look on the bright side of every situation…

I unfortunately, was not as skilled in this department.

"Tony, mate, I don't know…" I hung my head in shame. "I really shouldn't-"

"Harry… Listen." He interrupted me putting a hand on my shoulder. "I may not be the advocate for love or anything, but I have been where you are… And I know I don't have to tell you it sucks major cock. But dude, I know you are dying to see her. To see if she is at least ok without you. It will hurt, but it's only gunna get better from here. It can't get any worse, right?"

"I guess not."

This pain couldn't get worse…

It had to be impossible.

"And who the fuck knows dude… Maybe she's been thinking of you too. Did it ever occur to you that you don't always have to do things for other people, hero boy?" Tony smirked at me before taking a sip of his beer.

I never really had thought about that before…

"Ok." I said. "Let's go."

"That's what I am talking about!" Tony beamed sliding his hand in mine and bumping my fist. (It was another American thing I had adapted to.)

"We'll leave tonight! There's a Port Key leaving at 11. You still have your flat, right?" Tony continued on with the plans as I slipped into my thoughts.

That was it.

I was giving up on all I had built up.

All I had worked for. I just couldn't stay away…

So, I was going to London.

I was done with being a coward.

Tony was right, I didn't always have to do things for other people…

It was my turn.

I couldn't give up on her.

I just, couldn't…

* * *

O.O.S: HA! Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay! Thanks for much for reading! REVIEW DAMN IT!!! :]


	12. The Beginning

O.O.S:

Well… Got a couple reviews, I guess I will have to live with that. I know you are reading people… I know you can review… I believe in you guys! ;) ha. Thanks again for the input and the fact that you all are strangely interested in my scrambled words. PLEASE REVIEW MOREEE.

Mkay Thanks J

P.S. Glad that Tony is approved, I like him as well. ;)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has been created by J.K. Rowling. Oh but I do own the church and hotel I mentioned because I am pretty sure they do not exist except in my imagination! Haha! Woot! Go me.

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 12:

The Beginning

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

I hate surprises.

I hate being surprised.

I hate not knowing what is going to happen.

I hate the unexpected.

I hate being taken off guard.

I hate not being prepared.

I hate-…

I believe my point has been made…

It was the night of Oliver and Angelina's rehearsal dinner. I had been to one of these before. Everyone walks down the isle in the order of how they will in the actual ceremony, fast forward through the steps and then go out for a nice dinner to get drunk with their family and friends afterwards. I hadn't touched alcohol since that night and…

_Wait… Stop this right here._ I thought.

He was coming back into my head.

That wasn't allowed.

Glancing across the table I observed my friends eating and drinking together. Their faces were bright and celebratory. Toasting here and there and sipping Firewhiskey like water. I didn't feel like partaking… I felt like I was somewhere else, looking into this happy scene from outside a foggy window. Awaking me from this trance, I felt an arm slip around my shoulders. Turning to my right I found a figure with fiery red hair calling to a friend across the table.

Ron always got more touchy when he drank…

_Was this all I am now? Ron's girlfriend?_

Starring into my untouched glass of wine I fought back another part of him in my head. The last part of him still lingering.

The part I couldn't let go.

The last time I saw him.

As the month had gone on, I remembered more and more, which made letting go an even more unbearable task.

I remembered his hands on my skin.

Our bodies so close that there was no space between.

Loud music and sharp breathing.

Then the last glimpse I had of his face as it was not even an inch away from my own. I remember what I was thinking, I remember my fast heart beat.

Then it was gone.

He was gone…

This last memory was almost…

"Well look what the cat dragged in!"

I shot my head up that instant and glanced across the room at the source of the call.

Seamus Finnegan was beaming brightly off towards the main door of the restaurant.

My heart stopped as a few of my friends, including Ron beside me rose to their feet.

I remained seated.

I didn't think I could stand up.

"'Ello Harry!" Oliver Wood began crossing over and embracing him. "I guess you did get the invite then?"

"Of course. Couldn't miss this mate."

The sound of his voice made me shiver all over.

"You brought a guest I see?" Angelina pointed out from underneath Oliver's arm.

"Hey. I'm Tony Puccini, nice to meet you."

"Sorry we're so late. Delayed Port Key." he explained.

"No worries mate." Oliver began again. "We'll just put you somewhere. I am sure that your time in the states hasn't erased your mind on how to walk, right Potter?"

A few people chuckled.

I could barely get air down my throat.

I saw him begin to scan the room, smiling and waving to people.

I waited in discomfort to meet those eyes.

I didn't know what would happen.

I didn't know what I would feel.

I hated not being… Prepared.

Finally I met his eyes.

I was consumed by a pool of green. The last time I had seen him, that was all I could see was that haunting, beautiful green.

My heart ached in the familiar pain of love.

I could not deny it.

I hadn't forgotten.

I had just been reminded of the lie I was living.

It seemed like hours that we starred at each other.

He was confronted by all our friends.

Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie, George…

Though, he never looked away for more than a few seconds.

I saw nothing but him.

He had come back…

But, for what?

My feelings began to flame.

_Why did he come back?_

Why the fuck was he here?

Did he really think that he could just come back with some American guy and everything would go back to fucking normal?

My heart was on fire.

All the love I had was burning into anger.

After an hour or so, everyone began to leave.

The burning still remained.

Rising to my feet, I took Ron's hand in my own.

He seemed surprised, but laced his fingers in my hand as well.

As I led the way to the door, there was no escape in talking to him.

The fire was like an inferno.

"Hey, don't think I have had the pleasure to meet you yet." His friend began turning towards me with a smile. "I'm Tony Puccini." He offered his hand to me.

"Hermione Granger." I replied, shaking his hand.

"Hermione, huh?" I could have sworn that there was a quick look to Harry after her learned my name, but I could have just been imagining it. "You British people as their crazy names."

He was trying to be funny.

Stupid American…

"Yes." I murmured.

My eyes moved away from the one named Tony and to the other one causing the emotional battle in my head.

Even if I hated him for leaving me I could not deny the truth.

The feelings were so strong I felt faint from fighting them back.

"It's good to see you 'Mione." Harry said, slowly putting a hand on my lower arm.

The sound of him saying my name made me feel ill and the feeling of his warm skin against my own made my knees feel weak.

"Good to see you too." I said, letting a soft smile appear on my lips.

I hated more than I could say, but I loved him so badly.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Ron said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Glad you're back. Things haven't been the same without my best mate."

"Same here Ron." Harry said, smiling back at him, but I found him looking at me once again.

I didn't know what he was playing at.

It made the fire return thinking about it.

That night, I stayed with Katie Bell.

All she had been able to talk about was how gorgeous Tony was. Though, I was a relief for I hadn't wanted to say much…

Sleep wouldn't come.

I only found him.

I thought of nothing else.

Every other breath I felt love and then anger.

I was captivated.

I felt like I was under a spell.

I was consumed.

I was… Bewitched.

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

Dreams are much easier to deal with than the real world, but I am sure everyone knows that….

Lying in my bed I was consumed in an indescribable dream.

She lay next to me in nothing but her skin on my bed.

My hand was cupping the delicate line of her jaw.

Everything about her was flawlessly perfect.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her breasts.

Her figure…

Everything.

And the best part of this dream version of the girl I loved was that she was mine all mine.

I could have stayed in this errorless place for the rest of my life, but there are always disturbances to my happiness…

"Harry?"

The Hermione in my dream had said my name.

"Yes?"

"Harry!"

Suddenly her voice was that of someone else.

The American staying in my flat.

"Harry fucking Potter! Don't make me pummel you dude."

_Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away…_

As much as I tried to stay in the dream, it was fading away to nothing.

"Dude wake up!" the bed jostled beneath me.

Instantly, my eyes thrust open. Shaking my head I rubbed them and looked at the empty space now next to me. Sitting up I scanned the room and spotted the source of my disturbance, Tony Puccini. His usual rugged appearance was now clean and reformed in a white dress shirt and black pants. I didn't even know he owned anything like that.

"Good morning sunshine." he was smirking at me. "You plan on getting up or are you going to puss out on me?"

"What time is it?" I murmured, reaching to my bedside table retrieving my glasses.

"11. We have to be with your friend's 'blokes of honor' by 12ish. You better get your shit into gear. You have a fox to win back."

Flipping a red tie around his neck, he winked at me and sauntered back out of my room.

I didn't have time to mourn the ending of my perfect dream. I was in my shower and out again in no time at all. Coming back into my room, I found myself taking a moment to appreciate it. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my flat.

My city…

My friends…

My Hermione…

Seeing her the night before brought up a whirlwind of emotions.

I couldn't look away from her.

My eyes were glued.

She looked fucking beautiful.

There's not a better description than that.

The want I had for her and turned into a desperate need within the hour of time I spent across the table from her.

_Hermione. Hermione. Hermione._

I couldn't believe I had managed to push her from my mind, or even had allowed myself to do it.

I was obsessed, even though it made me feel terribly idiotic and like a back stabbing bastard to my best mate.

But like Tony had said…

Love is hard to deny. And I don't always have to think of others…

This wasn't a typical thing for a hero to think.

_Fuck it._ I thought as I straightened my tie looking at myself in the mirror. _I guess I'll be a villain from now on…_

"Harry?" Tony asked, peaking through the door. "Damn. You clean up well kid."

"Thanks." I snorted turning towards him with a smirk.

"You ready dude?"

"Yeah, I am."

I was going to win her back.

I had to.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V: **

I have never really believed in fate until the day of Oliver and Angelina's wedding.

Standing in the back of the small St. Anthony's church located just out of the city, I found myself sitting away from all the 'action'. All the other bridesmaids were surrounding Angelina, doting her with make up and praises while I was sitting off to the side in my own misery. This wedding was ridiculous and everyone knew it. George Weasley was the one that Angelina should be with… I was sure that even Angelina knew that in the back of her mind, but she just felt so committed to Oliver for helping her so much that she thought that it was the right decision… She was fighting her heart to do the 'right' thing.

I know how you feel Angelina… I thought.

A knock at the door brought chaos to the room. Katie Bell scurried to the door and opened it to reveal Harry's friend Tony Puccini. He grinned at my friend and took her hand, placing a kiss on it. Instantly, Katie smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. I was almost certain that the cereal I had managed to force down that morning would make a second appearance.

"Hermione?" Katie called back across the room to me.

I looked up in confusion. She gestured me to come over to them. Standing up, I crossed the room and felt every eye in the room on me.

"Hey Hermione, I have got some bad news for you babe."

"What?" I demanded, a little annoyed with him calling me 'babe'.

"Your boyfriend, he's a little under the weather at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I squinted my eyes a little.

"Food poisoning it looks like… But it's alright, Harry is going to step in and walk with you down the isle. Just lead him to the right place and we're in business." he winked at me before turning to Katie. "I'll see you ladies at show time." his eyes were gracing over her body with lust hidden behind the praise.

I would have been more concerned and disgusted if I hadn't already been consumed by another thought.

Tony was then gone as quickly as he had came.

My heart was in my throat begging to be let out from it's prison.

Crossing back over to the other side of the room I found a mirror. Katie followed me in her own little trance as she rambled on about Tony. Ripping my make up bag out of my purse I began to work at my appearance. My heart was thumping in protest at my newly found basket of emotions (this was becoming so confusing I almost felt like a middle aged woman going through menopause).

I wanted to be flawless.

I wanted to be irresistible.

I wanted to show him what he had walked away from.

What he could have had if he hadn't left me.

_Why had he left me?_

"Hermione!" Katie Bell had her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, it's time to go!"

Turning around I saw the other bridesmaids getting in line before Angelina. Rising to my feet, I picked up my flowers and went to my spot in line. As we left the room, I felt my hear pounding once again meeting Harry's eyes across the hall. He smiled at me and offered me his arm.

I managed to calm myself by the time we were at the doors, waiting for our turn to walk down the isle. That is… Until I felt his lips against my ear.

"You look amazing." he whispered.

It took all my strength to not be putty in his hands.

My anger and resentment was actually winning this war.

During the entire ceremony, I felt his eyes on me from across the room. My knees were weak, but my stubborn nature would not give in. He couldn't get off this easy…

By the time that the reception began, Ron was still not well, meaning Harry, once again was left to walk me into the Grand Bartholomew Plaza(one of the nicest hotels in the wizard world) where the party was being held. When our names were announced, he led me to the table inside the hall. His friend Tony was cat calling from the other side of the hall. He chuckled and placed his hand on my lower back.

Shivers shot up and down my spine, but I remained strong.

I even remained strong when he asked me to dance.

When he held me close to take in the sent I longed to smell not too many months before.

When his eyes saw nothing but me.

When his hot breath tickled my collar bones.

Although I had succeeded in remaining strong through these very things, with every little game he played the more and more I wanted to give in.

I couldn't deny how much I loved the confusion I felt.

I didn't know what he wanted from me, but I wasn't trying to find out.

I was loosing track of time, but I was certain Harry and I had been dancing for at least 3 whole songs without saying a word.

My strength was dying down as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt the eyes of our friends around us, but I was beginning not to care.

Katie Bell was really the only one I cared about, but she was already busy dancing with Tony who was whispering what I imagined to be 'American nothings' into her ear.

"You ever notice how cheesy these love songs are that they play at weddings." Harry said. I removed my head from his shoulder and turned to face him. It was still like one of my most wonderful dreams to see him before me in all his perfect-ness.

"Yes, I have. It's all rubbish really." I laughed softly to myself.

"Sometimes it is."

I narrowed my eyes I him accusingly.

"Look who is the sudden romantic." I teased.

_Damn it, I am flirting with him… _I thought.

"I'm just saying… Not everything they say is complete shit."

Those green orbs took all my attention as I felt the electricity between us.

"God you're so beautiful tonight…" he mumbled. "You have no idea how much I missed you 'Mione."

The anger suddenly returned.

"Really?" I felt the fire burning in my gut. "I guess that is why I received so many owls then?"

His eyes widened in fear.

"'Mione-…"

"Shut it Harry… I don't want to hear it."

I stepped away from his grasp and walked away.

I was sure all the eyes in the room were watching as I left the room, but the amount that I cared was far from the amount of anger building inside.

Pushing through the main door I trudged down the hall not sure where I was heading. I found another large glass door to the left that led to a balcony. Opening the doors I let the cold night air begin to cool me down.

"Hermione."

My face was hot as I heard him come out onto the balcony with me.

"What do you want Harry?" I snapped turning around to face him.

"I want to talk to you…" he said, taking a step towards me.

"About what? About how you left me?" I voice cracked. I felt tears being to pool in my eyes. "About how you are trying to pretend that everything is ok? About how you-…" I stopped myself and turned away again. "Nevermind… This is stupid… This is-…"

"Wrong?" he was right behind me now.

"What are you playing at Harry?" I demanded, spinning around to face him. We were almost nose to nose. His expression was blank as he waited for me to continue. My upper lip trembled as I let my tears fall freely. I couldn't hate him. I could never hate him.

I was so in love with him it hurt.

"I have been nothing without you Harry…" I admitted. "Why did you leave?" my voice cracked again.

"I had to." he said, letting down a very small barrier.

"Why?"

"Because-… I-…?"

"Yes?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

He didn't reply.

His eyes were blank as was his face.

"Harry-." But I didn't get to finish.

Thrusting his hand behind my neck, he pulled me in the few more inches closer to connect our lips.

Harry Potter _kissed_ me.

Our lips moved in perfect rhythm against each other. Running my hands through his hair, he cradled my waist with his free arm.

Our tongues twisted inside of each other mouths, finally joining in the long awaited union of our lips.

This was unlike any other feeling that I had ever felt in my life.

It was _electric._

I knew the truth then.

I understood everything.

Harry loved me too.

He loved me.

This was fate…

At this pivotal moment I knew there was no turning back.

We belonged to other hearts, but our hearts belonged to each other.

This was the beginning of the new lie we would both be a part of.

The beginning of the affair we were now a part of.

This was the beginning.

* * *

O.O.S: So it finally happens after 11 chapters. Let the real fun begin…

RE-FUCKING-VIEW!

:D:D:D


	13. Untitled

O.O.S: Well, I see now that I get more reviews when Harry and Hermione get it on… Ha. What a silly world we live in. :P Thank you all so much for your feed back, it is very much appreciated and I love you all terribly. (I apologize if my forcefulness is offensive… I meant no harm at all. Ha :B)

P.S. I also apologize that reposting new chapters will take a little longer as the school year comes to an end for I need to get my shit together and then I can enjoy myself. Sorry! I will try my hardest. :]

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: What's J.K. Rowling's is J.K. Rowling's. I think you know the drill.

Rating: (Forgot this the last chapter. Haha. :B)

Definitely M here folks.

* * *

Stolen:

Chapter 13

Untitled

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

I haven't had very many good moments in my life.

So when a perfect moment come along, I am pretty damn surprised.

On the top of my head I would have to say I have had less than ten.

Full frontal undisturbed mind-blowing snogging with Hermione for the first time had to be in a tie with another perfect moment for the best of all time.

Holding her in my arms I knew then that she was mine.

At is all I needed to know, all I could really think of.

No consequences.

No fears.

No doubts.

All I knew was the form of her lips and her body, and the love that burned for her in ever inch of my being.

Coming back to my flat that night, we barely removed out lips from each others, when it was safe to do so. Thrusting through the front door we pressed up against the wall as soon as it slammed shut. Moving closer to her against the wall I rubbed a hand down the width of her figure, grazing over her perfections and beautiful imperfections.

I craved for every part of her.

Lifting one of her legs up I around my waist I pushed her long dress up above her thigh. Moving her lips away from my own, she removed my jacket, undid my tie and almost all the buttons of my button down shirt. Placing her soft lips against my neck she kissed and sucked while traveling her hands up and down my chest.

I melted underneath her touch.

Our breathing staggered nervously and passionately as I slowly moved my hand from her thigh I moved my trembling fingers towards her feminine part. Rubbing her undergarment covering her quivering folds I felt them to already be damp. Without hesitating I used two fingers and thrust into her. Taking in a sharp breath Hermione grasped my neck and stiffened in my grasp. Pushing into her, her breathing turned into soft moans. After a few moments we found a rythmn. Feeling down my pants, she rubbed the hard member in them from the outside.

Hot breathing and staggered kisses was all that was managed until Hermione found some unexpected words.

Finding my ear she pressed her lips against my ear she whispered to me in a staggered breath.

"Make love to me."

Taking my hand away from its task I faced her and we made direct eye contact. Calming her breathing she combed a hand through my hair and placed the other around my neck.

Starring into my eyes she smiled softly to me.

"Are you sure." I managed to say.

"Yes." she nodded.

There was a moment then that seemed to last and eternity.

Two hearts becoming, what I believed for the first time in my life to be, one. Possibly not all corny saying were untrue.

"Ok." I said.

Being drawn back into her kiss, I lifted her into my arms and carried her to my room. Setting her down on her feet, I allowed her to take control. Guiding me to my bed, I obeyed her request and sat down at the very edge. Standing before me, she unzipped her dress and let it fall off her curves and rest on the floor. Then, reaching behind herself, she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the other side of the room. Finally, she stepped out of her other undergarment and stood in front me in nothing but her glowing fair skin. I observed her beautiful breasts, her soft curly hair cascading over her shoulder, her cat like eyes full of light and excitement... I was consumed.

"You're beautiful." I said starring into her eyes.

She snorted and leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips.

Straddling my lap I found my hands sliding up her torso to her breast. Sighing she kissed me as I began to massage them gently. Kissing her up and down her body we began to get back into our physical trance.

Continuing our small affair.

Discarding my clothing as well we exposed everything to each other.

This was an honesty I had never experienced.

A feeling that was impossible to label.

We knew the meaning.

We didn't need a word.

It was… Untitled.

We were untitled.

An untitled love.

* * *

O.O.S: Sorry this is pathetically short… My life is currently played at one speed and that is fastforward. :P Stay tuned, more fun is on the way! REVIEW, POR FAVER? Thanks :D


	14. Love Game

O.O.S: So, first off, I apologize for the belatedness of this chapter. Things have been quite ridiculous for me for the past two months or so. But I swear I have not forgotten about you and I am going to try to be consistent again on the updating of my story… If I have time. J

Ok… On with the story.

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I own nothing created by J.K. Rowling. And yes, I have run out of witty things to say.

Rating: Tish-M

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 14:

Love Game

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

I am often labeled as the girl who knows everything.

I receive knowledge, keep it there and am able to use it on a whim.

Call it being a 'know it all' or just being intelligent but whatever it is, I am known for being right at least 99% of the time.

This time, for instance, was no exception.

As I watched Harry Potter's strong bare chest rise up and down the morning after Angelina's and Oliver's wedding, I discovered two things.

One, he was much better to watch than my alarm clock and two…

I had been right.

Harry was great at sex.

It was unlike anything I had felt before.

I almost fell apart at all my hinges from his power and passion.

His strong hands caressed my skin and kissed every private part I had.

I showed him everything and I didn't feel strange about it at all. Sure he was my best friend, but that made things almost… Easier.

We knew each other, trusted each other.

Although we have never participated in this game before. Everything felt… Magnificent, not awkward.

From the moment his lips touched my own to when his firm member pushed into me I felt as if I was on a cloud. Perhaps this sounds like a romance novel, but it wasn't like normal sex, it was gentle, respectful, beautiful.

I hadn't believed in love until that point.

I _loved _Harry.

I loved every inch of him.

Every part.

Everything…

"Hermione?" he murmured to me in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah?" I took a gentle hand and trances my finger tips across the skin of his torso.

"Stop watching me sleep." he said, letting a soft laughing sigh come out of his mouth as he wrapped and arm around my back.

I laughed a little as well as he pulled me closer so I was leaning against his chest.

"Sorry, it's interesting."

"Interesting?" he opened an eye and allowed a smirk upon his lips. "You are one strange girl Hermione Granger."

"You are one interesting boy Harry Potter."

Rising up to his face I connected out eyes in a stare, before I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You look beautiful." he said, taking a piece of my hair and playing with it in his fingers.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I teased.

"So I've heard."

As he laughed, his body shook my own for I was practically lying on top of him. Placing a hand on his face he smiled and put a hand of his own over it. Gazing into my eyes he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

" I-… Nevermind." he looked away from me, but there was no escape.

"Tell me."

Suddenly, I felt his heart beat quicken underneath me, causing mine to as well.

"Harry-?"

He moved his hand away from my hair to my face, starring into my eyes he smiled once more.

"I just thinking about something I guess…"

"What?"

"It's-… It's nothing."

"Yeah it is."

My face grew hot in frustration. Another part of my nature was to hate not knowing something that someone else knew.

Watching his every move, I observed his eyes grow darker as they held a serious stare with my own.

"I was just thinking about how in love with you I am." he said.

I did not know that it was possible to feel so happy from hearing such a simple phrase.

Immediately my face formed a beaming smile upon my lips and looked away for only an instant.

"I am in love with you too, Harry."

Gazing up at him from behind a curtain of my eyelashes, I found a smile on his face as well. Taking my chin in his hand, he pulled my face closer to his for a kiss.

My body tingled all over in pure happiness.

Nothing could take this away, nothing at all.

* * *

_Three weeks earlier…_

For three weeks after the wedding, Harry and I found ourselves taking part in a charade. A secret 'Love Game' is what I liked to call it. We had managed to fool everyone, even Tony Puccini who was staying with Harry in his flat. Though, over these two weeks, him and Katie had been seeing each other… Meaning he was mainly at her apartment and far too busy thinking of her to notice that I spent most of my free time at Harry's flat.

Our lie was far too great, far too controlled.

Even Ron seemed oblivious to the lies I told. It was not necessarily out of my character to avoid him in our relationship. Though, I was not sure why we were still together. Perhaps I was afraid to accept what I was doing.

The illusion was strong, undisrupted until…

Suddenly, the opening and closing of a door was heard from down stairs.

"Harry?" a voice called out.

Thrusting our eyes open, we both turned to his bedroom door. Glancing at the clock, I realized we had over slept after our actions from the night before. My heart beat quickened as I glanced to Harry's stunned face.

"Who is that?" I whispered, hearing an unsteady tone to my voice.

"I dunno."

That instant, I rolled off the bed and claimed my clothing from the night before. Harry too moved to his cupboards to retrieve clothes. Snatching my wand off the floor I muttered a charm and Harry's robe flew into my arms, I threw it on so I would no longer be completely in the nude.

Foot steps climbing up the stairs were heard as I hurried about the room.

Once all my possessions were in hand, I gazed up at Harry in fear. His expression was of the same nature.

The person was right outside the door. I couldn't Apperate, it would be too loud of a noise. Suddenly, we both looked to his closet and had the same idea. Running over to the small room, Harry shut the door behind me just as his bedroom door opened.

"Hey. Morning dude."

"Tony… Hey-…" Instantly, my heat beat slowed. It was just the annoying American, not anyone of importance.

"You ok man? You seemed a little shook up or something."

"Um, yeah, just thought you were someone else." Harry explained. There was a strange tone to his voice, almost a guilty one.

"Like who?" he laughed a little.

"Erm…"

"Someone you don't want to see? Or someone you didn't want to see who's hiding in your closet?"

With a snap of his fingers, the door was thrust open and I was revealed.

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed, smiling at Harry, then back to me. "Harry? No way!" he chuckled a little pointing to me in disbelief. "Well good morning Ms. Granger."

"Morning Tony." I mumbled, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear with my free hand.

"I have to admit, I really didn't expect this. Boy do I feel stupid..." Tony laughed a little, sitting leaning against the bedroom door frame. "How long has this been going on, since the wedding I am guessing?"

"Look Tony, you can't tell anyone about this-…" Harry began.

"Harry, dude, who am I going to tell? The only person I have any contact with is Katie-…"

My throat nearly closed up thinking about Katie. I had sworn to her that I wasn't in love with Harry and now I was down right lying to her.

"But I wouldn't tell her anyway…" Tony continued. "Man, she's really great by the way… We might have to stay a little longer Harry. I don't think we are ready to go back to the states yet."

"Wait, go back?" I turned back to Harry with a questioning look.

His face was unreadable.

"Tony, could you give us a minute."

"Yeah man, of course." he backed out of the door and smiled at me. "Good to see you again Hermione."

Once the door shut, I starred at Harry again.

"What was he talking about?" I demanded walking towards him.

"Hermione…" He stepped up to me a put a hand on my arm. "when I was staying with Tony for the Aurror assignment, he offered to let me stay there with him, for well…. As long as I wanted to stay."

"And?"

"And… I was thinking about taking him up on the offer."

"So, you'd be moving to New York?

Everything stopped, my breathing, my heart, even the world it seemed.

"Yes, but now that you are here, that makes things a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I loved New York…" The lightening bolt scar on his forehead seemed dull to the lightening shining in his eyes as he thought of the foreign city. "The life style, the people… And the fact that I was almost a normal person there is too good to describe. But…"

Suddenly, his dream ended and he turned back to the reality of the situation.

"Being without you would be… Unbearable. I couldn't do it now. I am in far too deep." his hand went to my face. I put one of my own against his and kissed his wrist.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked shutting my eyes, unable to pin point what I was feeling.

"I don't have to go back… I could stay."

"Stay?" My eyes shot open and looked up at him quizzically. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I want to be with you Hermione." He said, removing his hand and my hand from my face, his green eyes dancing with light.

By face grew hot as I felt a smile grow on my lips.

"You mean that?"

"Yes. That is what I want more than anything…"

He was willing to give up his own normality, something I knew was always a wish in the back of his mind, for me. I couldn't accept that, it was too much…

"But you love New York Harry. I can tell."

"It wouldn't be worth it if you weren't with me."

This was a big step, a very big step, but I couldn't hold back.

"Then I'll have to go with you."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and protest.

"Hermione… What about your job? Your friends? You can't-…"

"None of that is as important to me as you."

I starred into his eyes with all the seriousness I could manage.

"Wow, you are really not kidding?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"I want you Harry."

Smiling, he kissed me softly on the lips. We had given up so much for each other and I would give up so much more. Harry was all I needed.

"Fine, well, when Ginny comes back for Christmas I am going to end it with her. Then we can go. You, me and Tony."

Ginny… I had almost forgot about her.

How selfish could I get?

I was lying to everyone I knew… Everyone who cared about me.

I was being shone the ugliness of my pleasure and I wasn't sure what to think.

"Are you going to tell her? About us?" I questioned.

He seemed hesitant about the question, but nodded after some thought.

"She deserves to known. And so does Ron, 'Mione." he began carefully it seemed. As if to make sure he would not upset me. "You have to tell him."

"I know." I replied. Turning away from him I crossed to his bedroom window. Looking out at the street I watched a few cars go by before I found words again.

"We're going out to dinner tonight… I'll tell him." I looked back over my shoulder at Harry and sighed. "You're right, it isn't fair. I bet he thinks everything is just fine." I laughed an uneasy laugh, looking back out the window. "Love makes you do crazy things."

"That it does." Harrry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Can't say that I can complain much though." Lifting one of his hands, he traced the line of my jaw and clasped my chin then tilted my face up to place a kiss on my lips.

"I will forever love you Harry." I said, gazing into his eyes.

"Is that a promise?" he teased, moving his hand behind my neck.

This was no longer a game… It was turning into something else.

Into something… Real.

"Yes."

Kissing him once again, we found ourselves leaving trances, illusions and games and moving onto something much greater.

Reality.

* * *

O.O.S: Sorry if it is a little short. Hope this isn't too cheesy... Needed a stepping stone to the next part of the story. Well, hope you enjoyed! Review pleeeeease. :]


	15. Shattered Glass

O.O.S: Well, thanks for the reviews. Life is getting busy again so I figured I would just spit out another chapter while I still can. :P I love you all for reading this. Really, I do. And maybe I can finally read some of your stories once I finish the beast that is this story. Man… I had no idea I would get this far… Can't give up now!

Fuck my life.

Hahaha

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling or anything she has made. Man, wouldn't that be cool?

Rating: T for language

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 15:

Shattered Glass

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

_Two weeks later… _

Why is it that when everything is bloody perfect one moment and then the next it has all been ripped away?

Is it a punishment to remind us that we do live on this shitty Earth, and it is fucking impossible for you to have what you want, for that wouldn't be as rewarding as having to fight for it?

Well, fighting is fucking tiring.

I believe I would, out of a lot of people would, know that for a fact.

It's far too tiring and I am far too done with it…

That night, Hermione did not get a chance to talk to Ron for he had been requested to help Mr. Weasley with a problem in France involving a swarm of enchanted staplers. He'd be gone for the next week.

It was half way though December, Ginny would be home soon. I could not imagine having two angry Weasleys in one city. It seemed a little too dangerous for Hermione's and my personal health…

I found myself to be alone for the first time in a while. It was a Saturday morning, which meant no work. Tony had found himself to be going out to lunch with Katie and Hermione had returned to her apartment to make sure that Crookshanks still remembered what she looked like. I also suspected that she was tired of wearing my button up shirts, which were too big on her, even if I insisted that she looked much better in them then I ever would.

Placing myself on my sofa in my living room, I lifted my legs up and rested them on the coffee table. Resting my head back on the back cushion, I closed my eyes and thought back the conversation I had had with Hermione that morning.

I felt a flutter of happiness in my stomach as I thought about us in New York together. Hermione and me actually _together. _

We were both giving up a lot, but I would have given up by bloody right arm just to be with her.

She was giving up her life; her friends, her job, her relationship.

Ron…

It stung to think about him.

We had been successful in deceiving him for 4 weeks, but it was becoming to be ridiculous. He was my best friend. I had risen to the ultimate level of betrayal.

There were moments I found I couldn't look myself fully in the mirror. Sometimes my shame and guilt shown through the fog I had in my mind. I was certain people could see it in me from time to time. Possibly that was the reason I had avoided Ron so much, I figured he could just look at me and know I had done something…

That I had stabbed him in the back.

He would never forgive me.

I couldn't blame him.

Hermione was by far the best thing that happened to me, and I was sure he felt the same way. We were just two blokes in love with the same girl. It was like any of those cheesy romance films that I had found hidden in the back of Tony's closet. Though, I had the upper hand. She had given me her heart in turn for the end of our friendship with our best friend. The equal part of our 'trio'.

An end for a beginning.

It didn't seem completely fair, but it seemed manageable.

A knock at my front door caused me to open my eyes.

"'Ello?" I called.

"Oy' Harry, it's Ron!"

_Fuck… _

My mind froze and I was pretty damn sure I had entered a comma. Ron was outside. My best friend whom I had wronged so terribly and had not really spoken to in 3 weeks was outside my door.

"Harry?" he called again.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

It was an out of body experience as I rose to my feet and walked to my front door. Reaching for the door knob, I hesitated for a second before finally reaching forward and pulling it open.

"Hey mate. What are you doing here?" I made quite an effort to not look at him straight in the eyes.

"It that all I get after three weeks of barely talking?" he scoffed, pushing the door open with his hand and stepping into my flat. "Good to see you're alive mate. I was beginning to worry."

I sighed as he walked by me into my flat. I had just hoped he was going to 'stop by' but it seemed he was getting ready to stay.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Good, cause I need your advice." Ron said, turning back to me and smirking softly before placing himself on my couch. It wasn't a very casual position; he was on the edge of the couch and was leaning over slightly. It made me believe that is would be a short visit, or maybe I just hoped it to be that way. I crossed to the other side of the living room and sat down in a chair facing him.

"Sure. Of course."

I hated every part of myself as I looked at Ron. He had no idea. No idea at all.

"Thanks mate." he leaned a little more forward towards me, if that was even much more possible without him having to fall onto the floor I wasn't sure… "It's about 'Mione." he began.

His expression was unreadable. I was unable to tell the true emotion that it held. Ron had never been one that was hard to read, it was a little unnerving.

"Yeah? What about her?"

My pulse started to accelerate.

"Well… She's been distant lately, but that's not really news."

He gazed off to the side and smiled, as if he were picturing her before him. His eyes grew soft and satisfied.

"Though, things have been good, other than that. Very good…" he gave me a wink as if to imply something I had forced from my mind until that moment.

Hermione was 'with' Ron.

I was certain she couldn't have postponed sex for 3 whole weeks with him.

She hadn't said anything… She would have said something!

But why was it my business?

She wasn't mine, yet…

She still belonged to Ron.

Although I thought this threw, I knew a flicker of a pained expression came across my face for an instant. Luckily, Ron had taken to gazing at his clasped hands before him, so he had not seen my moment of weakness.

"Right. Well… That's good mate. But I don't see where you need advice then." I had expected it to be hard to speak for it felt like I had a knot in my throat, but the words came out not far from normal.

"Well… I just…" He looked up at me again, his eyes and face full of life. "I think this is is Harry. I think we are finally in the right place and…" he reached out into his jean pocket and pulled out a small little velvet covered box.

I knew what it was…

I knew what he was going to say.

"I am thinking about asking her to marry me."

That instant, the unseen fantasy life that Hermione and I had created shattered like glass.

Ron wanted to start a _real _life with Hermione.

Have a little house with her.

Have children with her.

Grow old with her.

Die with her.

I couldn't take her away from him! I couldn't do that.

I wouldn't.

These were things I couldn't give her like he could.

"And I am planning this big thing to ask her after Ginny get back, cause she said she has some ideas... "

He began to ramble on about his plans, _their _plans. I wasn't sure how I kept my composure. Possibly I had learned a thing or two from Severus Snape. A different type of Occulmency, a non-magic kind.

When Ron finally walked out the door, I had to put a hand over my heart, thinking it was going to burst in my chest from the pain that it was feeling. Leaning against my front door I slid down onto the welcome mat and felt my head spinning. It was all dwindling away.

I couldn't keep any of it.

I couldn't take away Ron's happiness.

_I will love you forever, Harry._

Her voice was clear as a bell in my mind.

I had put a spell on her, and possibly maybe myself, but I was not completely sure… I wasn't completely sure of anything to be honest. Taking my free hand I put it to my face to see that tears were dripping from my eyes.

I thanked every God I could think of that Tony was out with Katie at that moment… Though I hated the feeling filling my gut.

Loneliness.

A hero's journey must be taken alone.

That is what I deserved.

Hermione would, my heart ached thinking of her name, _she_ would see past this charm or she would understand. She would know eventually that this wasn't what we thought… It shouldn't be.

No, she wouldn't understand. Who was I kidding?

She would be stubborn; I would just have to lie... I'd have to tell her I didn't love her anymore... A sob was caught in my throat as I brought my legs to my chest and burried my face into my knees. I didn't want to do it, I had NEVER wanted to hurt Hermione again, but I knew I had to.

But Hermione and Ron _had_ to be together.

She would get over me... She was strong. Then, they would start a new life and be offered everything.

Then I, in my fucking suffering would only have the pieces of shattered glass left of the life that could have been.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

_One week before…_

I am getting straight to the point.

He was doing it again.

He didn't leave this time, but that would have been better than the distance that had been created between us. It had formed a hole in my chest that festered around the edges.

He had been pushing me away for I was certain a week. His actions were cold and harsh unlike before. His expressions were always filled with pain and remorse… These were actions foreign to Harry for a long time. I had not seen him like this for quite a long time. Not since Voldemort was around at least.

I thought for _once _he was happy… Happy with me.

There was a secret in all of his actions, a hesitation.

Every time I demanded to know the truth, it was denied to me. He wouldn't let me back into his heart, and it was hard enough to touch in the first time. Harry has shut the door and changed the locks. I was left outside in the frigid cold with a homeless man tugging at my arm.

With my head against his shoulder on his sofa one night, I felt almost like I was going to be ill. His form was rigid and unwelcoming. Almost like trying to cuddle with the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley.

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. I found myself to keep going over option after option of what possibly could be the problem, but nothing seemed to really fit…

Ginny was coming into town the next day, I figured he was just nervous about her returning… About talking to her. Or maybe the fact that I had still not gotten up enough courage to talk to Ron. Though, he had been so mysterious lately that it was hard to even get enough time to say hello to him. These were only the manageable options… The others tore at the edges of the hole in my chest.

Maybe he was having second thoughts about moving to New York and didn't want to tell me.

Or maybe just the part about me going with him…

Or maybe he was getting sick of me…

I had to fight back the tears that threatened to come from my eyes.

I reached my hand towards one of his. It was set on his knee; it seemed relaxed and a little more welcoming than the rest of his cold form. Touching his fingers, I curled my pinky around his, but he did not move. Usually he would take my hand and hold it close to him, but there was nothing, nothing at all. He was still, motionless. He was nothing.

Tearing my hand away I felt my face getting hot. Rising to my feet I stormed into his kitchen and found myself a bottle of Firewhiskey. Pouring a glass full I slammed the bottle on the table and took a large swig of the liquid. The burn was intense in my throat, but it eased the aching pain in my chest.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and met his eyes, for what I was certain was the first time in 3 days.

"Oh so you do care?" I snapped. "What a surprise."

I felt childish and stupid, but I couldn't help it.

_What had I become? _

With that thought I downed the rest of the small scotch glass and then poured more of the flaming liquid into the cup.

Unexpectedly I found Harry's hand over my own on the glass. A flutter of hope filled the hole inside. Looking up at his eyes, I almost saw a little flicker of light as our skin touched, but as soon as it had come, it disappeared as he looked away and slipped his other hand across the counter to grab the glass and take it from my hand.

"You know what Firewhiskey does to you. Don't be foolish." he muttered, grabbing the bottle as well.

Anger, frustration and pain soared through my being as I stared at him in disbelief.

"I am not a child Harry, I can do as I damn well please." Grabbing the bottle I pulled it from his hands and set it back on the counter. Turning away from his face I held on to the counter feeling weak.

"Well you sure are acting like one." he snarled putting the glass back on the table.

We were both silent for a moment, as if we were both trying to think of what just happened.

"Maybe you should leave."

I clenched my fists as I tried to fight back the tears in my eyes.

"What?" I turned towards him and met his eyes. They were colorless, lifeless. It was like I were starring into the dead eyes of an Inferi.

"This isn't working Hermione." his voice was almost monotone.

I put a hand on my chest to comfort the stab of terrible pain in my heart.

"Are you... Are you_ breaking up with me_?" I tried my hardest to not hate the cliche sound of the words I spoke. I took in a few deep breaths before I could compose myself.

"Why?" I uttered, not much louder than a whisper.

"I told you. This isn't working anymore."

"What do you mean this isn't working anymore?" My voice was wavering and weak. "What about New York, Harry? What about our plans? What about what you promised me?"

So many questioned tumbled freely from my mouth.

"How can you do this? How can you ignore this?"

I began to feel reckless as I thrust my hand behind Harry's neck and pulled myself up to his lips. I lips tried all they could to get something out of his, but he was resisting with what seemed like all his strength.

Putting a hand on both of my shoulders, I thought for a moment I had won… But when I felt his hands push against me, removing himself from my lips I knew and felt how much I had lost.

"Stop it Hermione." He pressed my arms against my sides, as if he didn't trust me to be able to keep my hands off of him. I instantly felt sick knowing I probably couldn't…

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't feel anything!" I demanded, trying to be strong, but I was certain that hunger and desperation were flickering in my eyes.

"Yes I can." Letting go of me, he took a step away. I searched for something in his expression…A twitch of a lie. Anything that could tell me that this was all just a lie, but I saw nothing… There was nothing.

"What I thought I was feeling wasn't real Hermione. None of this was real."

I had to grab onto the counter again, fearful that my dizzy mind was going to cause me to fall over.

"Prove it." I dared him. "Tell me right here to my face that you don't love me."

He stayed silent for a moment, a single emotion flickered through his eyes, but it went by so quickly I couldn't see what it was.

"Say it Harry. Say it!" I demanded. "Just fucking say it!"

"I don't love you."

That moment, I felt everything crashing down on me.

"You're lying." A sob was caught in my throat as I stared up at him hopelessly.

"I apologize. But I am not." He sounded so formal. This wasn't Harry, this was someone else. Someone who didn't love me…

"I love Ginny, Hermione. I am sorry if I wasted your time."

This Harry loved Ginny.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel. I couldn't anything.

I didn't look as him as I pushed by him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing my bag I couldn't compose myself to Apparate, so I flung open the front door and slapped it shut.

I was gasping for air, even though there was plenty of it all around me. I felt like I was suffocating. I wasn't sure how I managed to get home, but I did. Shutting my apartment door the tears finally came. Crossing to my kitchen counter I let the tears fall. Leaning against it I wrapped my arms around my body as if to stop it from being torn apart.

I had no where to turn.

No one to talk to.

No one near me.

I was alone…

Looking up past my hair falling in my face I spotted a glass on the table. In an instant of more recklessness I snatched it into my hands and threw it at my wall is all my strength. I watched it, in what felt like slow motion, shatter to pieces. Flashes of his face flickered through my mind like a movie. Stepping back against my wall, I slid down to the floor and put my face into my hands.

Everything had shattered into a million pieces and not a single spell of the hundreds that I knew could do anything about it.

* * *

O.O.S: Well that is it. Please review!!! :D


	16. Lie

O.O.S: First off, sorry I fell off the face of the earth for a few months. I am not sure what happened… Second, thank you for hanging in there readers, your reviews and devotion are inspirational and a slight boost on the ego factor. ;) Juuust kidding. But, I went over the top today, and I finished the story! YAY! So two chapters will be going up, but I will wait a day or maybe a few hours before I post the end. Want you to digest this one first. ;) Well, thank you SOOO much once again.

:D

(Oh quick note, there was a typo in the last chapter. Harry's section takes place 2 weeks before the 1st chapter and I accidentally put later. Hope that didn't completely throw you all off.)

B.I.S:

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter and his world, in case you didn't know. If you didn't, then I am not sure where you have been hiding for the last decade.

Rating: T-M. You know the drill.

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 16:

Lie

* * *

**Harry's P.O.V:**

_One day before the first chapter…_

For the past week I had lived as if I were nothing.

Without _her _in my life, I was nothing.

It was almost like I had rewound my life to when I was 15, a time when I was angry, lonely, scared, dark, cold, nothing...

When I saw Ginny the next day, at Platform 9 ¾ I felt nothing. I had forced myself to show no emotions to successfully lie to _her_, and it still had not worn off. Possibly this was a defense mechanism I had formed so I would not have to feel the betrayal I had committed to myself or, most of all, her. She held up a patch of mistletoe and smiled brightly.

Amazing, it was Christmas and I hadn't even noticed…

Ginny's kiss on my lips felt vile in this nothingness.

After spending the holiday at the Burrow, we returned to my flat where I was given my 'present'. Making love to her that night I felt angry and shameful.

Every call she made of my name in pleasure was a stab of guilt; a reminder of my wrong doing. I felt embarrassed that she had been so vulnerable with me and still felt safe to do so, thinking I had not heard sighs and moans like this for months. I don't know why it had been so hard to lie to… _her, _for it seemed I had no trouble lying to anyone else.

That is what I was, a lie.

One big, huge, fucking lie.

Though, this lie had seemed to take things back six months, back to the beginning of the summer. Everything was as it should have been…

Tony had gone back to New York.

_She_ was with Ron.

I was with Ginny.

It was almost like nothing had ever happened, at least to everyone else but _her _and me. We knew the truth, more like, I knew the truth.

_She_ was still being tricked by the lie. It had been a surprise to me that she had even believed me in the first place. Didn't she know I loved her? That the only person I could ever feel anything as great as this was her?

These questions were left unanswered and they never would be.

The lie was far too great.

"Harry?"

I wanted to remain in the sleep I was in. A coma would have been better than my present real life.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

"Yes?" I groaned, still not opening my eyes.

"Wake up will you, you have a phone call." A laugh coated her voice.

"Who is it?" I sighed, reluctantly rubbing my eyes before opening them and sitting up. Seeing Ginny before me, I noticed she was wearing one of my button up shirts. The dark green color enhanced the rice color of her red hair and hazel eyes. Features I would have been dazzled by had I not had the image of the person who had worn it last engrained into my mind.

"It's Ron." she offered my mobile to me with a soft smile on his lips. "He says he has some good news."

Taking it from her, I lifted the device to my ear.

"'Ello?"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed into the phone, causing me to retract it from my ear in surprise.

"Blimey Ron, what is it? Nearly tore my ear off…"

"Hermione and I are engaged!"

That moment the world stopped.

_Engaged…_

I had seen it coming, but now that it had happened… It was almost too much to cope with. Then there was the mention of her name. I had prohibited it from my thoughts until then when I could not stop it. She was now all I could think of.

"Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Erm… Yeah. Sorry. Congratulations. That's great Ron." I was certain my tone was far from excited or anything in that nature but Ron didn't seem to notice. Neither did Ginny who had proceeded to leave the room to call her on the home phone.

"Thanks mate. Well, you know who's going to be the 'Best Man' now, right?"

I was his 'Best Man'.

I was the Best Man to the bloke marrying the girl I was in love with.

The lie had not made anything easier. It had simply made things harder.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

_The day of the first chapter…_

"He's just doing this for Ron. You know it, I know it."

The words were left ringing in my ears as I searched for any hint of a lie in Tony Puccini's eyes. As he continued on, I couldn't form words in my mouth.

"You can't honestly believe he doesn't love you."

"Why are you telling me this Tony? Why are you here?" I murmured, looking away from his eyes. "I thought you went back to New York last week…"

"I did… But I came back here because I need to be. No one else knows about this except for me Hermione. It's my fucking job to make sure you two end up together. It's fate."

"Fate?" I scoffed, looking at him with angry eyes. "You honestly think I believe in those ridiculous ideals?"

"I think you used to."

"You know nothing about me Tony." Rising to my feet, I crossed to my kitchen and began searching through my cupboards.

"Really? Then how do I know you are searching for a bottle of Firewiskey at the moment?"

My hand froze before the bottle in the cabinet. Caught in mid reach of the Firewiskey bottle, it had guilty written all over it. Retracting my hand, I slammed the cupboard shut and glared at Tony.

"Would you mind getting to your point please?" I demanded.

"You can't marry Ron, Hermione." he began rising to his feet and crossing to the counter.

I had opened my mouth in protest, but he continued and cut me off.

"You may think you are doing the right thing, but you're not. You are only making it worse. You are lying to him. You don't love him the way you should love someone you are going to marry."

My stubborn nature could not deny the correct-ness of his words.

"You love Harry."

It stung to hear his name.

I turned away from him and looked at my left hand on the counter. On my ring finger was placed a small gold ring with a single diamond. It was quaint, but beautiful as it sparkled in the soft light. That ring represented true love and devotion. Two things I no longer felt for Ron Weasley.

"That doesn't mean anything to him Tony…"

"It does."

"How do you know that? You weren't there! You didn't see how he looked at me…" my voice cracked as his face filled my thoughts.

"I just do." Tony said softly.

"That's not a good enough answer!" I shouted at him, clenching my fist, turning to him with my eyes narrowed. "I am not going to throw my life away just because you claim to know something that is far from true."

"Hermione-…"

"Stop it Tony! I don't want to hear another word." I walked towards the door to my apartment and whipped it open. "I think it is about time you leave."

Tony gave me a look of disappointment before he crossed the living room and grabbed his coat. He stopped at the door and starred into my eyes.

"He loves you Hermione… He does. I know it."

With that, he walked out the door and left me stranded in the doorway with nothing but his words repeating in my brain.

Suddenly then, I began to feel a warm feeling in my stomach…. Hope.

Tony's words had caused me to doubt _his. _

There was only one way to know for sure.

Taking out my mobile, my hands shook as I found _his_ number.

It rang once before her answered.

"Hermione." he breathed my name into the receiver, causing me to melt down onto my sofa.

"Harry." I replied. The familiarity of this was too great. I instantly felt my ice cold heart begin to defrost.

"I'll be there in 5."

The next five minutes, felt like centuries. I found myself frozen on my sofa, watching the door. When finally, a knock on the door shattered my still-life position. Crossing to the door, I felt like I was in a dream as I reached for the handle and opened it.

Looking up before me I found myself eye to eye with a pair of entrancing green eyes. He was as flawless as I remembered. Like in all of my dreams, though my dreams did not nearly do him justice. As he stepped into my apartment, he closed the door behind himself and never stopped looking at me. We did not speak for a very long time, as if we were both trying to think of what to say.

"Hermione..." He said, breaking also the silence of my life. He looked a little frantic as he brought one of his hands to my face.

"You do love me." I finished for him grabbing onto his waist, not intending on letting go.

"Yes." he nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes I do."

Looking up at him, I felt my heart overflowing with joy, but my mind was still filled with doubt. There was something off. This did not seem like a happy meeting.

"What does this mean?"

This I could see was the problem. His face contorted and he looked away from me.

"Nothing…" I murmured, resting my head on his shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." he whispered in my ear.

"How do you know?" I snapped pulling my head away.

He didn't answer, his simply seemed confused.

"You don't Harry. You don't know that."

"I know what is right and wrong Hermione." he said, looking into my eyes. "I just wanted you to know the truth, you deserve at least that… I'm sorry." Placing a kiss on my forehead, he turned away from my grasp and walked towards the door.

"Please don't leave." I said.

I watched as his hand hesitated at the door knob.

Perhaps I still had a chance…

"Harry…" I stepped closer to him and reached my hand towards his. I attempted to take it into my own trembling grasp, but he pulled away at the last minute. The rejection that soared through my being knocked the wind out of me.

"I have to." he said. "This isn't right. You know it isn't right."

"Yes. I know." I admitted.

"Then you know why I have to leave." he grabbed the door knob, but still did not open it.

This action frustrated me. He was almost taunting me with his presence. Anger consumed me as I reached for him.

"Harry, we don't always have to do the right thing!" I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him around to look me in the eyes. I felt tears stain my face as I looked at his broken expression. The love that was being contained from me. This was probably the only time I had ever seen exactly what Harry was thinking of, and at that very moment, it was how much he loved me.

"What is the use in lying to Ginny? Why try to love someone when you love someone else? We've always done the right thing for others! Why can't we be the ones who get what we want for once?" I demanded, fighting back the sobs that threatened to emerge.

"I want you." I let down my guard. I was bare before him. I had nothing left to hide.

"I'm sorry Hermione. We can't, I…can't."

Breaking eye contact with me, he yanked the door open and left me standing alone once again.

I stood there in my loneliness feeling utterly empty. Harry has hollowed me out and left me with nothing. He had everything I could have ever given to anyone. Tony had been right, though I hardly wanted to admit it. Even if I couldn't have Harry, I couldn't marry Ron. It wasn't fair to him.

That night, I cut it off with Ron. When I gave him back the ring, tears were unavoidable. He had been upset at first, but he did understand. Things had changed, we had changed. He knew it wasn't right. As I fell asleep, I found myself in tears. Ron had been a large part of my life… He had been most of my life but as life goes on, sometimes things change for a reason. He helped me grow up, but now that I had, the love I had felt for him was a juvenile memory of my life. Ron would always be the first person I loved, but not the greatest one.

I was tired of living in a lie.

**Harry's P.O.V:**

When I arrived home, I found Tony Puccini at my door step.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" I didn't think I was in much of a condition to talk to him... Or anyone for that matter.

"I need to be here man... For you." His eyes were full of sincerity.

"I don't think I deserve that."

"Harry," he rose to his feet. "You deserve a lot more than you think."

"No. I don't."

I pushed past him into my flat and walked through the front door. He followed me in, but remained in the living room as I climbed the stairs. By the time I made it to my bed I felt as if I had crumbled to pieces, but I still needed to be strong, there was still something I needed to do. Taking my mobile into my hands, I dialed the number I knew so well and let it ring.

I had fixed one lie, I still had to fix another.

Once it was over and done with, I buried my face into a pillow and sighed. Tony came into my room and sat at the edge of my bed.

"You've done one very good thing and one very bad thing." he said. "Katie invited me to a New Year's party at her house... There is an invitation for you as well. Are you interested?"

I didn't reply, I simply lay there barely letting air in and out of my lungs.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Happy New Year Harry."

Once again, I was left alone.

Tony was wrong, this is what I deserved.

* * *

O.O.S: Hope you liked it! Please review!**  
**


	17. About Time

O.O.S: Like I said before, this is the LAST chapter. Now I have to think of something else to write about… Or perhaps I will take a break and read all of your stories. Well, whatever I choose, I am sure you will all soon figure out.

Thank you soooooooooo much for reading this story. It was a pleasure to write and a pleasure to share with you all!

XOXOXOXO x 100000000000

B.I.S: This is the last time I get to say I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling. Sad. :[ *sniffle* Well, at least for this fan fic ;)

Rating: T

* * *

Stolen

Chapter 17:

About Time

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

_One day later…_

One thing I hate more than anything is repeating myself.

That is why when I found myself watching my clock again that next morning I was very irritated. I hadn't done such a thing for 6 months and now I was plagued with the behavior once again…

Getting out of bed, I forced myself into the shower and then into some clothes. Two more 'repeated' activities. I didn't hesitate at a mirror though, for I was certain I already knew what my 'train wreck' face looked like. Placing myself on my sofa, Crookshanks hopped up into my lap. Beginning to scratch his ears, he purred and closed his eyes in contentment.

_At least you are happy… _I thought.

Looking across the coffee table I noticed my mobile sitting there. I was certain it had not been touched since I had called Harry the night before. I reached for it and checked the date.

January 1st.

Had a New Year really rung in and I hadn't even noticed?

I suppose I had been consumed in thought… More like consumed with Harry. I wasn't going to let that happen this next year, I couldn't. I planned then to start a new.

Move on.

Get what I deserved.

Although, I knew I could never love anyone as much as I loved Harry Potter, I could only hope that someday I could meet someone that came close. Even though I would live a 2nd best life, at least I wouldn't be living at lie…

_2__nd__ best? Really Hermione? Is that what you want? _I thought.

"No. No it isn't."

Caught up in a rush of adrenaline, I rose to my feet, causing Crookshanks to slide off my lap and onto the floor. He gave me an aggravated stare as I waked to my hall closet retrieved a coat.

"Sorry Crookshanks. I'll make it up to you I promise." I smiled at my pet before I ran to my door, flung it open and sprinted down the hallway. Reaching the elevator, I jumped up and down in anticipation. Unable to wait, I went for the stairs. Leaping down 4 steps at a time, I was outside in seconds. Looking around myself, I searched through my thoughts, trying to think where he would be.

_Think Hermione, think!_

Then, it hit me. Turning towards the direction to my destination, I began to run through the crowd of people. I couldn't think of anything other than where I was going. Maneuvering past person after person, on the streets, I felt as if I could not move fast enough.

_Please be there. Please be there. Please be there. _I thought.

Before I knew it, I was in front of 'Three Magic Beans'. Thrusting the door open, I was welcomed by the warm heated air of the cozy coffee shop. The hot air around me tingled my cold skin as I found myself face to face with Sam, the faithful old owner.

"Happy New Year Hermione. Pleasure to see you today. Harry's at your usual table."

I walked away from Sam hardly giving him much of an acknowledgment. I had already known he was going to be there…

Sure enough, as I rounded the counter, I found him sitting at our table with a cup of coffee, starring out the magically enhanced windows. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and he looked a bit hollow himself. I suspected it was from lack of sleep from the night before with Ginny at some roaring New Years celebration…

But then again, he did not seem very happy. He seemed quite the opposite.

Finally getting the strength to do so, I walked towards him. Hearing my footsteps, Harry lifted his head and made eye contact with me. Rising to his feet, he stepped away from the table and stood before me. Once we were about two feet apart I stopped in my tracks. A whirlwind of emotions filled me as we made eye contact.

Suddenly, Harry moved towards me, as if to kiss me, but I retaliated by slapping him across the face. The sound caused by the slap brought attention to us. Sam and a few other early morning regulars had moved their eyes to us. Widening his eyes, Harry starred at me in confusion, putting a hand to his now reddened cheek.

"Ow." He murmured, slightly to himself for he was definitely too confused to actually be upset.

"You are an idiot Harry James Potter." I scolded, crossing my arms. "What are you trying to do?"

"I thought I was trying to kiss you." he replied, still looking bewildered.

"And what? Continue our little affair only for you to change your mind yet again and crush me to pieces? I don't think…!" he covered my mouth, stopping the words that were tumbling out of it.

"Hermione… It's not like that," he began. "I cut it off with Gin last night. I took some advice from my best friend. She said it wasn't fair to try to love someone when you are in love," he cautiously removed his hand from my mouth. "with someone else."

Letting a smile illuminate his face, he reached for my left hand. Pulling it up between us, he observed my now bare ring finger.

"And I am guessing since you no longer have a ring on your finger…"

"Right after you left I went to his house…" I trailed off as I put the pieces together.

Harry was no longer with Ginny because he… He wanted to be with _me._

"But I understand if you don't want to be with me 'Mione… I have already hurt you far too much. You deserve so much better-."

"Harry, stop telling me what I deserve." I ordered. He was caught of guard by my sternness. "I am sick of hearing that. I know what I deserve, and I deserve to get what I want..."

Reaching for his hand, he quickly took mine into his grasp.

"And sadly, the only thing I want in this entire world, is you."

His smile grew into a full grin as he reached his free hand to my face.

"If I try to kiss you now, you're not going to slap me, right?" he joked.

I shook my head, letting a laugh escape my lips.

"Oh shut it." I murmured grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he held me close and kissed me back. I heard a few 'awes' from our spectators.

"Well it's about time you two got together!" Sam exclaimed from the counter.

Harry and I laughed, pulling away from our kiss, hardly able to look away from each other.

There were a lot of things that I shouldn't have done.

I shouldn't have stolen Harry Potter's heart and I shouldn't have let him steal mine. But I did, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I'm not completely convinced in fate, but I am convinced in that Harry and I were 'supposed' to be, and it was about time that happened.

Sam was right, it was about time…

* * *

THE END

* * *

O.O.S: Thank you all soooooooo much again! You have been the best readers ever.

:D


End file.
